


Left Hand Free

by yaoyaolu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marvel 616 - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, tag以后慢慢补吧肯定还有
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaolu/pseuds/yaoyaolu
Summary: 铁虫PWP合集，各种车，希望能把我想到的梗都写进去。





	1. Dreams come ture

**Author's Note:**

> 我有个小愿望就是我喜欢的聚聚都不要抛弃我。

Chapter.1 

凌晨三点，皇后区公寓内  
Peter做过很多梦，其中不少都是关于Tony Stark的。  
关于Tony的梦，在他15岁之前都是在Stark Expo上短暂相遇的画面重播：他飞到自己身边，轻松秒杀掉一个机甲人，对自己说“Good job, kid”，然后再飞走。后来他跟着Tony去了德国，他帮他对抗美国队长，他依旧对自己说“Good job，kid”，就像几年前那样。  
随后Peter关于Tony的梦渐渐变了，他们依旧在Stark Expo上，博览会现场依旧尘土满天四处爆炸，然而他已经变成了15岁的样子，Tony抱着他坐在一座建筑前的台阶上，他们在接吻。  
法式的那种，火辣又缠绵。  
Peter从未亲吻过任何人，跟Liz分手之前他幻想过吻一下Liz，不过这已经是几个月之前的事情了。在他的梦里，Tony依旧从天而降，MK47在夜色中银色涂装部分闪闪放光，他掀开他那个玩具一样的钢铁侠周边面罩，在他耳边低沉地说：“Babe，you're fucking pretty.”  
他不知道自己想要什么，Tony抱着他坐在台阶上，他的脸近在咫尺——那张从没有因为年纪的增长而减少半分帅气的脸。Peter伸手去摸了摸Tony的睫毛，随后是眼角的皱纹，Tony笑了：“喜欢我的眼角纹吗？小朋友，你的口味很独特，不过有品位。”  
他求他亲吻自己：“Stark先生，我能要一个吻吗？”反正是在梦里，有什么不可以的？  
Tony也是这样回答他的：“为什么不可以呢？”  
“我喜欢你，我喜欢你很久了。”  
“好的，那么我就给你一个吻。”  
Peter顺从地闭上了眼睛，他对性爱的了解只来自学校的科普课程、男同学之间的玩笑还有Ben很久之前跟他说过的一点信息。他觉得自己做得好极了，张开嘴巴，让Tony做任何他想做的事情，把自己吻得气喘吁吁，随后抚摸自己靠上他身体就已经硬挺的地方，Peter第一次觉得牛仔裤真是太紧了。  
Tony的声音像老唱片放出来的调子，有岁月积累的感觉，质感醇厚，像是他闻过的秋日里水果店门口飘过的香气，成熟的味道。这气息把他整个人都包裹住了，让他浑身无力，虚弱地倒在Tony怀里。  
“解开你的裤子，让我看看你是怎么自慰的。”  
Peter拒绝不了这个声音，拒绝不了这个声音说出的指令。他拉开裤子拉链，解放性器官，右手上下撸动，他没有特殊的技巧，可在Tony的怀里被他抱着，不时听到他跟自己说话，这比任何技巧都要有效得多。  
Tony看着他射出来，夸他：“真是个好孩子，你是我的好孩子。” 

现在是凌晨三点，Peter在失眠，他翻来覆去几次都无法进入梦境。  
皇后区的少年蹑手蹑脚地走到卧室门边，打开门倾听一下May卧室那边的声音，觉得没什么危机感后又关好门。他想既然无法进入梦境，干脆醒着“快活”一次好了，他脱掉自己的短裤丢进了墙角的篮子，站在地板上看着窗外的月光闭上了眼睛，他从没有尝试在站立的时候做这件事，这多少带给他一点特殊的兴奋。于是他张开嘴叫了一声。  
“Tony.”  
他在幻想Tony在自己身边，先是吻他，然后抱住他，在他耳边说话，用那种充满秋日甜香的声音诱惑他，他的性器官笔直地翘了起来，贴着小腹，不多时就变得更加粗大和硬挺。  
这个岁数的男孩子都对自己的尺寸有着不一般的关注度，Peter睁开眼睛看了自己的胯下，这时忽然听到手机发出清脆的声音，应该是有人发了条消息给他。Peter走回床上，拿起枕头旁边的手机，在想是谁这么晚了还不睡觉，结果看到了Tony的名字。  
他说自己刚返回纽约，明天放学后Happy会来接他去复仇者联盟基地的实验室，要调整一下蜘蛛战衣上的设备。  
Peter火速发回了消息，随后一头埋进柔软的枕头。  
“好的，Stark先生，我会去的。”  
Tony的消息发回得更快：“这么晚还不睡？”  
“失眠。”  
Peter盯着手机几分钟，屏幕没有再次亮起，他叹口气，准备专心对待自己已经有些疲软的阴茎，它失去了关照后就不那么精神了。Peter想着Tony的声音，想着Tony对自己说刚刚发送过来的两条消息的内容，他很快硬了起来。——这时窗玻璃外传来几声敲击，Peter惊呆了。  
他看着窗户被人轻而易举地拉开，随后Tony Stark从他公寓的窗户上爬了进来，神气活现地对他说：“你的窗户插销没插好。”  
他穿着西裤、白衬衫和马甲，西装外套被他随手拎在手里，窗外是他耀眼的MK47，Tony吩咐道：“Friday，尽量不要引起这附近居民的注意，我只是来看看Peter怎么样了。”随后他探身看向床上的Peter，“我以为你失眠是因为……看来我搞错了。”  
Peter只穿着一件T恤坐在床上，下半身光着，他震惊之余没有忘记扯了毛毯盖一下，不过毛毯也不过是他胯下高高翘起的帐篷而已。他抿着嘴唇，想了很久都没有说出任何话，被这窘境逼得快发疯了，整张脸都是无助、惊慌、错愕的神情，他的双手在毛毯上捏出了两块凸起，不断地暗示自己说点什么，可就是说不出口。  
“这很正常，你是大孩子了。好了，看来我打扰了什么，还是早点走吧，希望你不要耽误明天的课程。”  
“别走，你没有打扰什么。”Peter脱口而出，然而声音有点高，他捂住了嘴巴。  
Tony觉得这孩子下一秒可能就要哭出来了，他只好在他身边坐下：“担心May会听到我们说话？”  
Peter点点头。  
Tony伸手抬高他的下巴：“看着我，Peter，我只是担心你是不是出了什么事情才飞过来看看你的，既然你……”  
“你担心我？”  
“是的，我担心你。”  
Peter觉得自己似乎可以期待一些事情：“我能认为你很在乎我吗？”  
“天啊，我当然在乎你了，你才15岁，就要承担这么多事情……”  
Peter伸出一只手，摸了摸Tony的手，皮肤接触的那一瞬间，他以为自己在触电。“我之前会做梦，你经常出现，你会在梦里安慰我。”  
“看来我有时候还是个不错的大人，听到这一点我很高兴。”  
“你安慰我的时候会抱住我。”Peter说完之后用牙齿咬了咬下唇，Tony觉得喉咙有些发干，他看着那双薄唇上的齿音，那颜色在月光照耀的房间里粉嫩得令人不能忽视。  
“是吗？”  
“你还用别的方式安慰我。”  
Tony能感觉Peter在向自己靠近，天啊，这孩子太诱人了，他宽松的T恤领口下若隐若现的锁骨，那双棕色眼睛里饱含的情欲，他甚至用手指尖不断在自己的袖口露出的一截手腕那里轻点着，一次一次。这孩子知道自己在做什么，在挑战自己的忍耐力。  
“我抱着你，是吗？”Tony伸出左手揽住Peter，让他真的靠进自己的怀里，“这样吗？”  
“是的。”Peter调转了一点方向，靠进Tony的怀里，他想或许自己的期待不是在梦中才能实现的。“Stark先生，你吻了我，在梦里。”  
Tony低头，用嘴唇轻碰他的：“我怎么吻你的？像这样吗？”  
Peter小声呜咽着：“不是。”  
Tony知道这孩子喜欢自己，他所有的身体动作都在传达这个讯息，他每碰他一次都有个声音在脑子里不断地重复：“这样做不对。”可他不能让这张脸如此伤心下去，他觉得Peter的表情实在是太伤心了，他不能让他一直这样。所以他捏住Peter的下巴，让他把嘴张开，给了他一个深入的亲吻。  
Peter不知道要如何接吻，只能感觉到Tony的嘴唇贴了上来，先是慢慢地跟他接触，随后有湿润的舌尖在自己的口腔内轻触，每次都像挑出一股野火，在这个房间里，火焰漂浮着，像他无法控制的情欲。  
“好孩子。”Tony夸他，把他所有的呻吟和叫声都压制在这个吻里，让他的声音消失在他的嘴中，让他抱住他的后背，并且催促他希望这个吻再剧烈一些。Tony扯开那条毛毯，像是遇到了什么惊喜：“你好像很精神啊，小朋友。”  
他甚至拨弄了一下他阴茎的头部，让它晃了几次。“我好像不应该这样做，我该走了。”  
“不！Stark先生，别走！”Peter抬高了声音，随后再次捂住了嘴。  
Tony用右手撸动他的性器：“我喜欢你求我的样子，多说几句，我高兴了就不会走。”  
Peter趴在他的肩头，轻轻地说：“求你别走，Stark先生。”  
“孩子，我都在为你手淫了，咱们是不是可以跨过‘先生’这个称呼了？而且我在你这狭小的卧室里抱着你，你得想个不错的称呼才能让我留下来。”Tony让他抬头看自己，“比如说……Daddy怎么样？”  
Peter浑身颤抖了一下，像是已经在心里这样叫过了，羞耻令他用很低很低的声音轻轻说了一句好，随后他盯着Tony的大眼睛看，看到里面有跟自己一样的欲望和渴求，可他仍旧不能相信这一切，为什么Tony Stark会愿意留在这里——皇后区一个旧公寓的双层床上——抱着他？  
“天，我真忘了你才15岁。”Tony先解释，“总以为我够露骨了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说我以为自己够露骨了，本来想找个机会带你去酒店里，现在……就在这里吧，你知道我想要做什么吗？”  
“可能知道一部分。”Peter非常诚实。  
“一部分，”Tony笑着用手拉高他的T恤，去拨弄他的乳尖，“舒服吗？”  
Peter迅速点头。  
“Daddy希望听到你的声音，低一点不要紧，但是希望你说出来。”  
“舒服，比我自己……舒服多了。”  
“你自己是怎么做的呢？”  
“没有你这么……棒。”Peter发出一声绵长的呻吟，“天，我……要射了。”  
Tony停了下来：“把乐趣留到后面好吗？”  
Peter突然从疾驰的快感高峰上被拉了下来，他不明白，他疑惑极了，直到Tony把一根手指塞进他的嘴里：“含住，舔湿。”  
Peter吸吮Tony的指尖，牙齿磕在他的指关节指尖的部分，那里的皮肤更柔软些，他故意用牙尖去咬，他想让Tony感到刺痛，这痛或许跟他阴茎感觉到的不一样，不过他顾不得了。  
“小家伙，你喜欢咬人啊。”Tony抽出他的手指，随后塞进去两根，“弄得湿一点，这样等会儿你会更好过些。”  
Peter想，这跟他梦里的有点不一样，不过他还是照做了。他不知道自己张开嘴巴的样子在Tony眼里是什么景象，那就像是缓慢播放的幻灯片，每一帧都是色情和放荡的元素组成的，让人视线模糊的跳跃的画面。  
Tony把食指的指尖探进他后穴的时候，他紧张得浑身都僵硬了。Tony让他放松，他笑得干巴巴地：“这跟我梦里的不太一样。”  
“你的梦是怎样的？”  
“你说要看我是怎么取悦自己的。”Peter的声音低得几乎听不见了，如果不是因为他们靠得这么近。  
Tony再次吻他，舌头伸进他的嘴里让Peter再次发出呜咽，少年不顾一切地控制自己不要发出特别响的声音，可他们分开双唇的时候总会有像是水声的声响出现，它们在提醒他，眼下发生的事情多么淫靡。  
“那做给我看。”Tony说着，指腹触到了柔软的一块地方，他听到Peter惊叫，于是他快速低头吻住他，让那声音消失在他们的口腔中。  
Peter眼中像是一簇火花跳过：“那是——”  
“那是让你快乐的地方，只要我碰过了，你就不会忘记这个感觉，对吗？”  
“再试一次？”  
“那要看你是不是能叫出我想听的那个称呼了。”Tony的手指停留在甬道里，他不再轻易让自己的手指挪动。  
Peter扯着Tony的衬衫领子，把他的领带扯了下来，随后又去抠马甲上的扣子，这样折磨了彼此一会儿后他终于放弃了，咬了一口Tony的脖子猛地冲他说：“Daddy，求你。”  
Tony微笑着对他说：“摸摸你自己，那可怜的小家伙要不行了。”  
Peter伸手摸上自己的性器官，它的确在颤抖，顶端已经湿透了，他的双手沾满了自己黏腻的液体。  
“Daddy的确喜欢你求他。”Tony再伸进一根手指，非常用心地照料他后穴里那个柔软的地方，让Peter第一次体会到用后面也能攀上顶峰是什么滋味。Peter浑身都在抖，他几乎不能控制自己发出的声音了，等到Tony伸进第三根手指的时候他一遍又一遍地央求Tony吻他，似乎他也知道只有靠他的吻才能咽下那些销魂的叫声。  
Tony吻他的时候说：“我真高兴今天晚上顺路飞过来看你了。”  
Peter觉得自己度过了人生中最漫长的一次射精，他的性器甚至在吐出了粘稠的液体后又努力了几次，这种感觉让他无比地飘忽，像是身处一片密度很高的海洋，整个身体都浮在水面，会漂到世界的尽头。

Tony耐心地等着Peter的第一次射精结束：“你漂亮的小东西吐个没完了。”  
Peter没想过自己会射出这么多液体，前端最后的颤抖的动作让羞耻心从空气中显形，他刚陷入高潮后的愉悦又混杂了羞愧，而这让他脸上的表情异常丰富。Tony带着欣赏的态度仔细观察他，将左手抬起来给他看：“小朋友，我的左手派不上用处怎么办？只用右手就让你变成这个样子了。”他抽出自己的右手，上面也沾满了Peter分泌出的腺体液体。  
Peter似乎刚刚意识到这位男士不仅右手一直闲着，衣服都没脱一件。他开始努力扯开他的马甲：“这不公平。”  
“我们不是在实现你梦里的场景吗？你梦里的场景对我来说公平吗？”  
“什么？”  
Tony捏着Peter的下巴吻他：“我还硬着呢，小朋友。”并且用右手拉着他的手抚摸自己胯下的硬挺，“只顾着自己开心对我来说可不公平。”  
Peter开始扯开Tony的皮带，拉开拉链释放出他想看到的勃起，那家伙跟他自己的完全不一样，他握住它，能够感觉到手心里的温度和分量，想了一下接下来可能会发生的事情，深呼吸了三次。随后他爬起来，替Tony脱掉马甲和衬衫：“好吧，我想我可以做到这个。”  
Tony似乎意识到Peter在指什么，不过他的确也没有“计划”要做到最后一步，按住了小家伙：“Peter，用手就可以了。”  
“不，我想要这个，我可能不知道要怎么样做，但是我想要这个。”Peter的呼吸急促，全身泛红，瞳孔放大，“我有点不对劲，大概是你触发了我身体里的什么……”  
Tony想起什么，找到他的书包，翻出那件蜘蛛侠战衣为他套上了：“乖，听我的，先穿上，我需要Karen为你做个测试。”  
Karen和Friday很快进行了连线，Peter的身体检测报告迅速出了结果，Tony怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题：“Friday，你说我让他发情了？蛛形纲动物的那种发情吗？”  
“是的，boss，这或许跟那只——”  
“跟那只咬了他的蜘蛛有关系。”Tony想他们不能在这间卧室里继续下去，Peter的呻吟声越来越大，等会儿别说是May，他怀疑整个公寓大楼的人都会听到他的小朋友撩人的声音。  
“Friday，我记得MK46修好了。”  
“是的。”  
“让它来一趟，今晚有个旅客需要它带一路回家。”  
Peter被MK46包裹住后吓坏了，实际上之前有那么几分钟他是失去了神志的，唯一有印象的就是Tony温热的唇舌在自己的口腔里造成的骚动。  
“嗨，没事的，它会负责把你带回我的住处，你现在这个样子我没办法让你安静下来，好吗？”Tony不得不开始穿衣服，这实在是浪费了一点时间。  
Friday很尽职地提醒老板：“Karen会照顾他的。”  
“MK46会怎样我就不清楚了。”  
“MK46是你造出来的。”  
“听起来并不会令人放心。”Tony爬到窗户外，跟MK47融为一体后也急速飞回家中。“我想我应该可以应付蛛形纲动物的发情，只要他不怀孕就可以了。”  
“Boss，我想Peter Parker先生本质上不是蛛形纲动物，而且他是雄性的。”  
“我应该提高你的幽默感设置，Friday，你能理解我吗？”  
“我能，可我不想理会您的幽默感。”  
Tony笑了出来。  
Peter先一步到了Tony的家中，穿上钢铁侠的战甲对他来说是梦想成真，不过这个时候显然顾不上观察盔甲，他气喘吁吁地叫着Tony。  
“Daddy？你在哪里？”  
“Babe，我还有一分钟就到了。”  
“我从没想过我会在你的盔甲里有点幽闭恐惧……”Peter觉得头很晕，“Karen，我能透透气吗？”他在Tony的车库里手足无措。  
“Peter，MK46好像不会听从我的命令。”  
“MK46先生，能麻烦您让我离开……您吗？”  
Tony觉得这有点意思，他居然试着跟自己的盔甲交谈：“Friday，你说我要不要告诉他盔甲本身没有自我意识？”  
“我想Parker先生只是有点神志不清。”  
Peter觉得这个盔甲内部的味道有些熟悉，是刚刚Tony残留下来的那种，他身上的气息。他的确有些神志不清了，在这种模糊的意识中他似乎发现盔甲拆分成了几部分，不过胸甲部分仍旧把他固定在车库的墙壁上，随后他们之中的一部分变了形状飞到半空，像是盯着他看，四肢部分的盔甲仍旧禁锢着他，他们把他按在墙壁上掰成了一个大字。——这一切太糟糕了。Peter想他可能猜到了之后要发生什么，他额头的汗水已经把他的刘海打湿了，他无法呼吸，他叫着：“MK46，我喘不过气了。”  
头盔掉落在地板上，Peter想拿掉蜘蛛侠的面罩，却又想起拿掉的话他就不能跟Karen交谈了。  
“Karen，我到底是怎么了？”  
“Peter，你在经历幻象。”  
“这是幻象的话，我为什么还没有晕过去。”Peter惊恐地看着MK46的一部分变成了一个锥形体，它沿着Tony刚刚开发好的甬道钻了进去。“啊——不！”  
那东西在他体内来回贯穿他，这让他第一时间哭了出来。他想他的蜘蛛侠战衣彻底被毁了……  
Tony抵达家中的时候看到MK46仍旧在墙角站着，他问Friday：“把那可怜的孩子放出来吧，我怎么听到他好像……”话没说完他就看到Peter站立不稳差点摔倒，不过他冲过去抱住了Peter，“嗨，小朋友，你怎么了？”  
Peter扯掉头罩：“我的战衣被毁了。”他刚刚哭过，虽然是生理性泪水，不过这样年轻和无助的面孔上挂着泪滴，足够让Tony心惊了。  
“你这不是好好的吗？”  
“我、我看到战衣被毁了。”Peter高声叫了出来。  
Tony坐在地板上搂住他：“Shh——别怕，毁了就毁了吧，我再做一件给你。”  
“Friday，问一下Karen发生了什么事情。”  
Karen的概述能力很棒，三言两语交代清楚了Peter看到的幻象。Tony看着Peter胯下高高竖起的性器官：“你不等我就自己开始了吗？”  
“没有，我不是……”  
Tony吻着他的额头：“看到了什么？我的盔甲上了你？你为什么会想出这种画面来？”他按了下Peter胸前的位置，让战衣滑落，“看看你的身体，已经变成了粉红色。”  
“我没有不等你……”Peter还处在幻象的惊恐中。  
“这没什么，我没有不高兴。等我们以后想办法弄清楚你这莫名其妙的陷入幻觉跟蛛形纲动物奇怪的发情有没有关系再说，现在让我帮帮你？”  
Peter伸手搂住他：“Stark先生，帮帮我。”  
“我更喜欢另一个称呼。”  
“Daddy，I want you to have sex with me.”  
Tony点点头：“OK，没问题。我想我总比MK46要好，不过也说不定你会有些奇怪的变态小爱好……我们可以留到下次再尝试。”  
“快点，我等不及了。”  
Tony打横抱起Peter：“第一次我们还是在床上进行吧，baby，地板上多少不太舒服。”  
他把Peter放到床上，脱掉自己的衣服，找出润滑剂抹在自己的前端上，吩咐Peter：“跪好，这个姿势能让你最快接受这件事。”  
Peter翻个身，四肢支撑起自己的身体，屁股高高翘起，想起Tony的尺寸不由得倒吸一口气：“我想看着你的脸。”  
Tony抱着他的后背，在他耳边说：“第二轮的时候我会让你看着我的脸的，sweetie，现在还是听我的比较好。”  
“好的，Daddy，我会听你的。”  
“乖孩子，你真是太棒了。”Tony知道自己之前的开拓工作算是很不错的，用右手食指伸进Peter的后穴，那里仍旧是湿润的。“我想被MK46给‘贯穿’这件事实在是吓到你了是吗？”  
“是的，我只想要你。”  
“那如你所愿。”Tony缓慢把自己推进去，满意地听到Peter隐忍的一声漫长的哽咽，“开始有点痛是吗？”  
“太、太大了。”Peter呜咽了几声，“Daddy？”  
“Baby？”  
“你能说点什么吗？”  
Tony调整好姿势后从背后抱住他，一只手摸着Peter胸口的乳首，给予轻微的刺激，随后再向上挪动，在他的锁骨那里重重按了几次，牙齿在他耳后的位置咬了一下，让他惊叫起来。  
“啊！”  
“你知道你紧张的时候，脖子这里的皮肤会紧绷吗？我能看到你肌肤下面血管的颜色，青色和紫色……我从没想过他们组合在一起会这么漂亮，我闭上眼睛就能听到你血液流动的声音，他们就像你的呻吟一样动听。每次我顶你的那个地方，你的血管就会勃起一次，像你的小家伙一样。”  
Peter已经要说不出话了，他知道Tony说的都是对的，他每次被Tony顶到那个地方都会觉得血液在身体里飞扬，他们似乎都会无视人体和宇宙的科学原理，成为亚粒子飞溅在这个房间内的各个角落。  
“我的MK46里都是你的味道，你知道吗？这盔甲我可能要让它退休了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为Daddy不想穿上一套都是你放荡体味的盔甲出去拯救世界，我穿上就会硬的，都是因为你，Peter，我要拿你怎么办呢？”  
“你要拿我怎么办呢？”Peter觉得男人在自己身体里抽插的速度加快了，他几乎能想到Tony的身体覆盖在自己身上，后背的脊柱弯成一个漂亮的弧度，有汗水从上面流下来。随后他被翻了个身。  
“你想看着我的脸是吗？”Tony问他。  
“是的，Daddy，我想看着你的脸。”  
Tony吻他，从额头开始，一路向下，到鼻梁，再到嘴唇，最后轻轻咬他的下唇，直到那里留下一个紫红色的印记。他看着他的小家伙，他们有着相近的瞳孔颜色，仔细看上去能在彼此的眼睛里发现自己，他的Peter喉结不住颤抖着，像是还处于所谓动物发情期的冲动状态。他的小朋友抬起双腿缠住他的腰，盛情邀请他的姿态，完全打开自己的身体希望他侵犯他。  
“Daddy，我想要你。”  
Tony盯着Peter的眼睛，右手摸着他的脸、脖子还有喉结，那里的骨头隐藏在皮肤下面，让他觉得格外性感，只因为那不规则的颤抖。他的喉咙干透了，这感觉让他怀疑自己的性冲动已经抵达了顶峰，而他多年来从未有过这样的冲动，他想把这孩子压在身下，看他被自己干到失去理智，最好是哭着求自己不要停下来。  
“为我叫出来，Daddy也很想要你，让我知道你有多想要我。”  
他们抱在一起完成这场性爱，在汗水淋漓中先后达到高潮，Peter的确在最后的时刻叫得近乎于疯狂，一遍又一遍地说着“求你”和“Daddy”，这都让Tony更满足于自己的能力，不断用不同的技巧刺激着他。  
而他的确做到了，Peter等到他们两个人都平静了一些后趴在他怀里对他轻声说：“谢谢你。”  
“是我该谢谢你，小朋友。”  
“不，Stark先生，我觉得我好多了。”  
Tony搂住他：“我们都坦诚相见到这地步，还不能让你叫我一声Tony吗？”  
Peter吻他：“Tony.”


	2. I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony不想做到最后一步，Peter采取了些措施。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的作者都更新了，我有种错觉就是我CP很热……

设定：MCU  
场景：Tony Stark家中实验室  
预警：Underage Sex

Peter很喜欢使用Tony的实验室，这里不仅宽敞明亮，而且还可以做很多他在学校无法实现的“幻想”实验。自从Tony把战衣还给了他，他每周到Tony家两到三次，有时看Tony拆装各种MK系列，有时他自己进行蛛网液体的改造。他们会搭档做些事情，配合默契不用细说。  
这一天Peter的蛛网液体成功被他升级到5.0版本，做好后迫不及待注入蛛网喷射器中，刚换上蜘蛛侠战衣准备出门试试效果，Tony一手拿着咖啡一手拎着一袋甜甜圈走进了实验室。  
“嗨，baby，你要去哪儿？”  
“试试我的蛛网，升级了。”Peter还没戴上头罩，看到甜甜圈的袋子后扑了上去，“对天发誓你给我买了那种洒了巧克力糖霜的！”  
Tony喝着咖啡看着实验台上堆满的各种试管、写满Peter草书散落的纸张、各种古怪的原材料……  
“有巧克力糖霜的，你是打算出去一趟？”  
Peter嘴里已经塞进了整只甜甜圈，说出了一串无人能懂的话。  
Tony走过去拍了拍他的后背：“慢点，我会跟你抢？”顺便喂他喝了口咖啡。  
Peter咽下嘴里的食物：“你跟我抢过，Stark先生。”  
“啊，我说过了，只有我们两个的时候，我比较倾向于你叫别的称呼。”  
Peter伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴巴：“哦。”  
“我叫‘哦’？”  
Peter的下唇被他自己咬得像是涂了艳丽的唇膏似的，嘴角还挂着一点巧克力。Tony放下咖啡杯，把Peter按在自己和实验室里的桌子之间，头一低吻了上去，Peter猝不及防被他压住，嘴唇很快被人捕获，唇齿相交之间他听到Tony的低回的笑声。  
“巧克力味儿的。”  
Peter太喜欢Tony的亲吻了，无论是浅尝辄止的还是狂风骤雨般的。他无法控制自己发出清晰、甜腻的声音，年长情人的舌头正在他口腔里肆虐，而他爱极了这种感觉。  
“店员说，这次的巧克力糖霜里混合了上好的肉桂，我觉得他好像没骗我。”Tony吻着Peter，似乎能够从他嘴里残存的香气品尝出配料。  
“Tony，我要出去了。”Peter徒劳地挣扎着，一只手绕在Tony的脖子上，另一只则是按着他的后脑，手指插进他深色的发丝之间。  
“Babe，daddy需要你留在这里。”  
“你不讲道理。”Peter猛地推开他，脸已经红润得像被上了水彩鲜亮的颜色，“我要出去，试试我的新——”  
Tony二话不说继续把人压在桌子边上吻住，让Peter只能喘息说不出话来，这次他把小家伙的整个口腔到嘴唇都席卷了一遍，甚至在他的下唇上咬了一下。“新的蛛网可以以后再试。”  
“为什么？！”Peter被吻得情欲上身，紧身衣的束缚也不能阻止他胯下凸起了一大块。  
“因为你吃了我的甜甜圈。”Tony顺手扯过纸袋给他看，“两个巧克力味道的，全被你吃了，一个都不留给我？而且我大概只有那么五秒钟没看着你。”  
Peter毫不在意：“你又没说要把巧克力的留给你。”  
“哦，我的错了？”  
Peter略低头，脸庞轻晃了一下，像是在想什么事情。  
“别走神。”  
“我没有，我就是在想如果你不让我出去的话，我可以在这里试试效果。”  
Tony的反应显然没有蜘蛛侠快，还未等他来得及说什么或者做什么，Peter已经用蛛网喷射器喷出了最新的蛛丝，直接把Tony的左手粘在了桌子边缘。  
“这我可没有料到，你喜欢玩捆绑游戏？”  
“什么是捆绑游戏？”Peter睁圆了眼睛盯着Tony看，似乎在努力跟他对视，他们的瞳色很接近，却又完全不同。  
Tony伸出右手摸了摸Peter的脸：“我有的时候会想，最近我对你的不是有点骄纵得过分了。”  
“You what？”Peter把桌子上自己的记事本、Stark Pad等等碍事的东西都扫到一边，轻巧地一跃坐到了桌子边上，他拿起纸袋中剩下的两个甜甜圈，随口咬了一个，慢慢吃着，似乎他还有半生的时光来品尝。  
Tony的左手仍旧粘在桌子边缘，他没在乎，只是面对着Peter把他禁锢在自己和桌子之间：“我说我对你有点过分了，从前是严厉得过分，最近又……”他的右手似乎不知该放在什么地方，他盯着吃东西的少年，数百个单词在咽喉中堵塞，它们互相推攘，大声抱怨着，怨气在他大脑里嗡嗡作响，无法停止。  
Peter非常清楚自己在做什么，他放慢咀嚼的速度，放慢舔掉嘴角糖霜的速度，让舌头在嘴唇外面停留的时间无限延长，最后牙齿咬在下唇上，收拢舌尖，牙齿和嘴唇缠绵悱恻。他知道自己这个时候是什么样子的，他知道嘴唇这个时候会湿润起来，颜色鲜活，红嫩得像朱顶红花瓣。  
“你在做一些不知道危险为何物的事情，小朋友。”  
Peter咽下最后一口甜甜圈，双腿荡来荡去，有意无意地会碰到Tony的大腿内侧，力道刚刚好。“我知道我在做什么。”  
“你知道——”  
Peter打断他：“我知道我想要什么，你不能每次都躲着我。你吻我，你吻我的时候我知道你想要什么，为什么不做到最后一步呢？”  
“因为你的年龄……”  
“嗨，old man，别提年龄，真扫兴，一点都不酷。”  
“嗨，小家伙，对我尊重点，我们不能把年龄当做虚无来对待。它们真实存在不是吗？你看着我的脸，它们在这里每一条纹路上。”  
Peter抬头看着Tony，伸手去抚摸他眼角的纹路，似乎想抚平它们，随后他发现自己把手指上的糖霜都留在了上面，于是他轻轻抬起上半身，凑过去吻Tony的眼角，吻那里的纹路。他吻他的时候笑出了声音，糖粉在他嘴唇和Tony的脸颊之间滚着，那么细碎的糖粉，可却能够被清晰地感觉到。  
“可我喜欢你的年龄，也喜欢这些纹路。”他用手指点了点它们，指腹温凉，像夏天清晨挂在草丛里的露珠似的。  
Tony抓住Peter的一只手：“我想我能克制自己，青少年，我建议你也这么做。”  
“因为这样就可以避免麻烦是吗？”  
Tony叹口气：“我已经给自己惹上麻烦了。”  
Peter学他叹气，鼓着嘴：“你可以吻我，可以挑逗我，可以用手让我射出来，就是不能上我？”  
“我有自制能力，Parker先生，我以为这是显而易见的事情。”  
Peter深呼吸，下定决定似的说：“没问题，我知道了。”随后他第二次用蛛丝喷射器发出蛛网，让Tony的右手也粘在了桌子边缘。  
“你——”  
“我想试试，挑战一下你显而易见的自制能力。”Peter拿出最后一个甜甜圈，把纸袋扔到了地板上，他这次迅速吃掉了大半面包圈，剩下小半块塞给了Tony，带着笑意说，“给daddy留一点。”  
Tony笑着张开嘴，随着那小块甜食进入他口腔的还有Peter的手指，少年的笑容从委婉变成狡猾，他满足地把手指插进Tony的嘴中让他含着，弄得湿滑无比。  
“你想挑战我？”  
Peter按了下胸口的按键，蜘蛛侠战衣飞快地脱落了，因为他坐在桌子边上，所以上半身最先裸露出来。最先映入Tony眼睛的是Peter微红的锁骨，他能感觉到被皮肤包裹住的精巧的骨头在那具身体里有多诱人。  
“你让我叫你daddy，可你就是不肯上我。”Peter用手环住他的脖子，一只脚伸出去，脚趾踩在Tony胯下的勃起上，力道刚刚好，不轻也不重。  
“我们达成过共识的，关于这件事，sweetie，你应该记得。”  
“我不想记得了，我是个青少年，我的荷尔蒙根本不受控制。”  
“Peter，你比你——”  
Peter不耐烦地打断了他，用唇舌，他勾着Tony的脖子让他弯腰跟自己接吻，这次是他用力吸吮Tony的舌头，像是很努力地品尝刚刚在他口中消失的甜食的味道。那种芬芳的气息，是他喜欢的食物的味道，混合了Tony身上淡淡的香水味儿，让他不自觉地会缩一下脖子。他放开Tony的嘴唇，转而去吻他的脖子，像他曾经对自己做过的那样，在他静脉凸显的地方留下一个紫青色的吻痕。他想他真的很喜欢这个味道，成熟男性淡淡的味道，说不清像什么，可能像冬雪覆盖下的针叶的气息，也可能是那种进口肉桂的感觉，混在黑巧里的。  
对Tony来说，当他们接吻时，他的underoos吻技就像他的年龄一样，稚嫩得令人发笑，可正是这样的单纯让他觉得自己的情欲慢慢挣脱束缚。让他血脉贲张的不仅是Peter艳红的薄唇和笨拙的舌头，还有他发出的声音，时而绵长时而细碎的呻吟，有的时候很持久，有的时候断断续续。那声音像缕青烟，无孔不入，熏得他一时忘了自己在哪里。Peter扯掉还挂在自己腰腹上的蜘蛛侠战衣，让它彻底落到地上，他站到了桌子边缘上面，对着Tony脱掉自己的短裤。他解开Tony的皮带，松开他的牛仔裤，让裤子也掉落在地板上，他抬起一只脚，从轻到重，控制力气揉搓着Tony的勃起，他像是很清楚自己在做什么，又像是会失去一点清醒，力道偶尔会脱离掌控，过于大了。但是Tony被这无端的重力对待后却愈发兴奋，他的性器官硬得像石头一样。  
“Baby，别这样，你不知道你要什么。”Tony头疼极了，他想过用湿热的吻甚至是blow job来安抚对方勃发躁动的荷尔蒙，却没想过这小子打算把自己困住。  
“我比你想得多，Tony，我想我比同龄人要清楚自己要什么。”  
Tony当然知道他比同龄人要成熟，他们一起在实验室里工作的时候，一起在纽约上空飞行的时候，他就知道了。他只是不想在他17岁之前做这件事，他想他可以满足他一些性方面的需求，可最好保留某件事情的神秘性，或许等到Peter17岁那天他会放弃跟自己在一起。他并不介意Peter这样做。——他也曾经在年轻的时候跟年长者有过一段恋情，被伤害后他没费多少力气就放弃了那个女性。  
Peter把自己的身体展示给他看，这样做的时候他面色绯红，羞涩如同虚弱的常春藤爬上他的脸，性器官已经快要贴到他的小腹了。随后他转过身，踢掉了实验台上的一些试管，跳到地板上找到自己的书包，在里面摸出了一管润滑剂。Tony看着他几乎是用蛛形纲动物的动作爬回自己面前的桌子上，再打开那管润滑，抹遍整个右手手掌，Peter仍旧坐在桌边，看起来结实的肌肉染上了情色的颜色，他高抬自己的双腿，架在Tony的肩头，带着笑容看着他：“谢谢你给我买的甜甜圈。”  
随后他用自己的手指为自己扩张和润滑，让整个后穴暴露在年长情人的面前。  
“Peter，我——”  
“你让我叫你daddy，却不肯上我？Tony，这真的太可笑了。”Peter忽然用力过猛弄疼了自己，他叫出了声。  
“别继续了，你会弄伤自己的。”  
Peter咬着下唇，继续伸进第二根手指：“我总是找不到正确的地方。”  
Tony知道他在说哪里，可他不能帮他。他看着Peter用这个古怪却无比撩人的姿势在自己面前坦露自己，而他只能努力尝试挣脱蛛丝——动作过大甚至让Peter停下来看他：“它要3个小时才能溶解。”  
“你又成功升级了？”  
“拿你做个时间测试，我觉得没什么问题。”Peter一面扭动胯部，一面吃力地想伸进第三根手指，他发出一些意味不明的呻吟，多半来自痛苦。  
Tony刹那间以为身体内血液涌进他大脑皮层和头盖骨之间的缝隙中去了，强烈的刺激感令他非常担忧，更异常兴奋，性方面的兴奋。他从没想过自己是可能会有一点施虐的倾向，这种突如其来的兴奋让他破天荒紧张起来。  
“Peter，放开我，你这样会伤了自己的。”  
“我放开你，你就会把我推到一边。”  
“我——”  
Peter叫出了声，这次Tony肯定是他弄疼了自己，即便是身体素质超强的蜘蛛侠，在缺乏经验的情况下，做这种不得当的动作仍旧不是什么愉快的事情。Peter相比常人唯一的优越处不过是他不害怕受伤而已。他停了下来，似乎是准备做点别的事情缓解疼痛。——他换了个姿势，重新坐回试验台边缘，像是对这件事非常得心应手了似的，接下来一跃跳上了天花板，用蛛丝倒挂着自己，脑袋垂到和试验台齐平的位置，下降的过程中甚至还笑了笑。  
Tony唯一能做的就是盯着Peter棕色的卷发、被咬破流血的嘴唇、瘦削的脖子和锁骨渐渐在自己眼前下降，浓厚的栗色、艳丽的血红、细润的肤色交织成青春狂想曲，每一个节拍都敲在他心口上，警示他：不能做！不能做！他想伸出手触摸少年垂下的卷发，让他慢一点降落，扶住他的脸庞，让他能够贴近自己，而不是这样始终保持一点距离。Peter睁圆眼睛看着他，肩膀不自觉地抖动，他紧张的时候偶尔会这样做，肩部线条俏皮地收拢在脖子和臂膀之间。如果说这种带着少年气息的漂亮的骨骼让Tony还能存在一些关于禁欲的想法，随后出现的完美的胸肌和胸前的凸起则让他根本无法控制内心的欲望。这太危险了，Tony想，他不能这样放任自己的幻想。在幻想中他已经把唇和舌都交付给了这富有光泽的胸口，饱满、漂亮的胸肌令他的唇舌似乎有了思想，想去触碰一下，尝尝它的味道。等到Tony意识到自己在做什么的时候似乎已经迟了，他听到Peter在笑，笑声中夹杂着细碎的呻吟。他吻住他乳首的时候似乎颤抖了那么一下，就这一点颤抖暴露了太多事情。  
“我知道你想要我的。”他声音中带着懒洋洋的得意和一点若隐若现的傲气。他故意降低了一点，这样Tony就不能再吻他的胸口，他的舌尖只来得及在他的胸和小腹之间划出一道痕迹。Peter是个青少年，独处时他会在浴室的镜子里观察自己，胸腹的肌肉线条是不是还能长得更漂亮一些，每次来找Tony之前他都会在家里举上200次哑铃。他知道这样有点可笑，不过还是希望自己能看起来更好——脱光的时候。现在显然是个验证这件事的最恰当的时刻，Tony的确很喜欢在他的腹肌上吸吮出一点痕迹来。  
Tony看着Peter又降下去一些，随后他的阴茎被含住了。——他完全想不到有人会用这种姿势给自己做口交，最后一道防线被狂风巨浪瞬间湮没，垂死在沙滩上。Peter吞咽得太深了，以至于他怀疑他的喉咙接下来不会好过，即使是过去他们互相抚慰对方的时候他也从不会让Peter吞得这么深。他总是怕自己伤了他，尤其是他低头就能看到对方含情的眉目，泪光似真似假，隐隐若现。这让他的欲望沉浮于汪洋之时胸口不时发痛，他太清楚这种眼神背后的含义了，偶尔会让他想起自己年轻的时候做过的一些蠢事，比如说辜负和轻佻。而Peter是完全远离这两个词语的存在，他所做的一切都看起来那么纯粹和轻柔，尽管Tony现在看不到他的表情，只能看到自己的性器在他的嘴里吞吐，那白皙的下巴和脖子不断变着动作，锁骨因为气息不顺而起起伏伏。  
上帝作证，Tony从未这样渴望看见Peter那深色的睫毛和双目，它们通常在这个时候会组成一幅如梦的画面，有青草地的芬芳和刚刚晒过的亚麻布的阳光的味道。只是他现在看不到罢了，而这种情况更令他血脉贲张。  
Peter让Tony的性器变得湿润后轻巧地离开天花板，他再次重新坐在Tony面前，将双腿搭上他的双肩，用手扶起Tony的性器，努力顶进自己的身体内，勉强进去一点。  
“Peter！放开我！”Tony再次试图扯开捆绑住自己双手的蛛丝，这次他动作过大到震动了整张实验台。“至少松开我一只手好吗，我会帮你，如果真的要做这件事，我希望你能够喜欢它，而不是自己把自己搞得这么狼狈和痛苦。”  
Peter似乎被这句话打动了：“你认真的？”  
“让我帮你，Peter，我对你一直很认真。”  
“你总是在开玩笑！”Peter咬着下唇，额上有汗珠，“我根本分不清你的某些话是开玩笑还是当真的。”  
“Sweetheart，我真的想帮你做润滑，松开我的一只手。”Tony忽然急躁起来，“天啊，如果你想制止我，你随时可以，我知道你能办到。不要逼我让Friday来做这件事，如果我的盔甲出现在这里，我想我们两个需要打一架而不是做爱了。”  
Peter有着无与伦比的力量，在经过Tony系统性的训练后，他现在非常清楚自己的能力极限。他知道Tony说得没错，如果真的召唤MK47来那他们就需要打一架了。于是他用蛛丝黏住实验台一角放着的一把小刀，扯开了缠绕在Tony右手上的蛛丝，瞬间Tony放下Peter的左腿，低头吻了他，像是轻柔的羽毛落在水面上的吻。  
“痛吗？”Tony轻声问他，让他靠进自己怀里，“我知道你想要什么，别逼自己。还有我不打算只用一只手抱着你，都解开好吗？相信我一次。”他轻声安慰着，随后自己含湿一根手指，故意在Peter面前了晃，探进他的体内，寻找那个会令他快活的地方。  
Peter下定决心做这件事的，从未想过经历过刚才种种后被Tony安慰了几句话会突然有些哽咽。  
“嗨，小朋友，看着我，”Tony仍旧是用低沉的、坚定的声音在安慰他，“我答应你了，我会让你快乐地做这件事，别多想。”话音刚落，他就触碰到了那块地方——会令人不自觉颤抖的地方。Peter显然是第一次被人探进体内，他猛地仰头看着Tony，鼻尖上一小块皮肤似乎皱了起来，睫毛下的阴影和瞳仁中心的深色交汇起来，光影在其中流连忘返。他叫出了声，像是绝望的将要溺水的孩子那样，先是呜咽，随后变成绵长的音调，其中不乏恐惧和惊慌。  
“这里就是——”  
Tony贴在他耳边说：“是，这里就是你想碰的那个地方。”  
Peter一只手抓住了Tony的上衣，他能感觉到随着男人的手指在巧妙地按摩着体内那处，自己身体温度急速飙升，脸上已经烫得不行。随后他解开了Tony的另一只手，“啊——别让我叫出来。”Peter绝望地说，他的一只手绕在Tony的脖子上，努力让自己维持这个姿势不要掉下去。  
“舒服吗？”Tony用空出来的一只手抱住Peter，塞进第二根手指，故意放低声音，“含得太紧了，baby，你要吞掉我的手指吗？”  
“舒服，但是我，啊——”Peter觉得后穴夹得更紧了，他盯着Tony的眼睛，抬起脸用自己的下巴蹭了蹭他的胡子，熟悉的感觉令他稍微放松了一点。“你是故意的，故意让我叫。”  
“没错，因为你叫起来太好听了。”Tony看着他蹭着自己下巴的胡茬，吻他的耳垂，“喜欢我这样叫你吗，sweetie？”  
“喜欢。”Peter能够感觉到有更粗的东西替换了手指伸了进来，这次比刚刚他自己做的时候要顺滑多了，肌肉似乎能够伸缩出足够的空间刚巧放进对方的性器，等到真正全部进入之时他又觉得塞得太满，几秒钟后胀痛的感觉呼啸而来，刚刚涌出的快感像是退了潮。  
“Tony，痛……”Peter把头埋进他胸口，一阵战栗令他不自觉地怕了起来。“结束了之后我要吃很多甜甜圈。”  
“好的，我们结束后去吃甜甜圈。放松，小朋友，”Tony让他抬头看自己，“让我吻你。”随后他吻他，这次是暴风骤雨般的吻，他们迷恋彼此的吻和气息，对Tony来说Peter是新雨落在山脉中打湿鲜嫩的草地的味道，对Peter来说Tony则是甜滑香醇的酒心巧克力，他们吸吮着对方口中的津液，终于驱除了某人的紧张和惊愕。  
Tony察觉到Peter能够适应自己后才开始在穴道中挺进，他满意地看着男孩的肩膀在自己准确顶正位置后急促地耸起，随后又平复。Peter颔首缩进他怀中时，他低头就可以欣赏到形状可爱漂亮的肩胛骨，像是提醒他怀里拥着的少年随时会长出翅膀来，有朝一日他荡得太高或许会飞走。然而Tony并不在乎了，他记得Peter会用撒娇的口吻唤他“old man”，像是在央求着什么，而不是开玩笑。他记得他们之间的鸿沟，时时刻刻，这并没有什么关系。如果有一天他离开，他想他不会拦着他的。  
Peter能感觉到自己快要高潮了，他的性器官抵在Tony的衣服上，于是他伸手握住它：“Daddy？”  
“好孩子，”Tony吻他的额头，“我知道你快要射了，多叫我几声，这让我更有动力做这件事——取悦你。”  
于是在接下来的时间里，Tony满意地听到了数声自己的名字、更多的叫声混杂着他们做爱的时候这个甜腻的称呼。控制抽插的力度是件巧妙的事情，而他恰好有让这件事更趋完美的技巧，这令与他欢爱的少年更加沉迷在欲望中。他欣赏眼前的美景，幻想中纯粹的少年的情色画面和现实渐渐重叠在一起。他想就让罪恶感和这快感一起作威作福好了，他无法令这种欲望停止。他让Peter很快射了出来，而他自己则是继续缓慢地在他体内横行，让少年变成柔软的一具躯体，似乎失去了所有的力气，再也不能对他做些什么。  
“现在还想用蛛丝困住我吗？”  
Peter靠在他身上，虚弱地摇着头，听着后穴和年长情人的性器一起制造出的令人羞愧的声音。  
“我还没有结束呢，我想你要等上一会儿才能吃甜甜圈了。”Tony笑着说。


	3. Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：Marvel Comics，Peter 25岁，Tony 32岁左右  
> 场景：复仇者大厦  
> 预警：616内战背景

纽约春季的晚风冷得人在露天阳台上打哆嗦，凌晨3点钟钢铁侠处理完各项事宜，对酒精的渴望折磨得他几乎发疯，他知道不能喝酒，一旦喝下去一口，一切都无法挽回，所以他需要料峭的春寒让自己保持清醒。刺骨的寒冷在高楼上发挥得更棒，Stark工业的总裁脱去西装，扯开领带，穿着一件衬衫站在冷风中。——这可以让他暂时忘记自己孤独的现状和过去对酒精的服从。  
Tony接到Peter的电话时非常警醒，匿名电话令他不得不谨慎对待。返回室内，他追查到这通来电属于布鲁克林某个公共电话亭，男人微蹙眉：“这是什么陷阱吗？”  
“什么？”Peter能够感觉到自己周身汗毛竖起、体温上升、瞳孔扩散等体征，额头上大汗淋漓到让他不得不摘下蜘蛛侠的头套。——幸好这个电话亭地处偏僻的街区，玻璃窗上满是积尘和大雨造成的泥泞斑驳痕迹，脏得像是几年没人用过，他无需担心会被人发现。  
“让我这么轻松追查到你的来电所在地，这是美国队长让你设置的陷阱吗？我想我们过去的情谊都被践踏得差不多了，没理由会因为你一通电话就贸然上当吧。”Tony在电脑前坐下，此时他似乎重新获得了关于人类对温度的感知，体温提醒他刚刚在外面站得太久了。  
Peter感激上天自己的蜘蛛感应能力此时仍旧灵验，他警惕地环顾四周：“Tony，这不是陷阱。”喉咙干燥，铁砂滚过一样，“我有求于你。”  
“我以为你跟队长在一起，蜘蛛侠，你选择了他。”Tony的潜台词非常明确了，那就是他有需要的话可以求助其他人，而不是自己。  
“蛛形纲动物有发情期，”Peter言谈之间开始混杂粗重的喘息，他知道Tony对话筒这边出现的声音不会陌生，“你应该记得我15岁那年被蜘蛛咬过……Tony，我没办法让队长帮我，我有求于你，除非你愿意让我去找Steve Rogers来处理这个‘小问题’。”  
Tony猛地想明白了什么，电话那头Peter熟悉的嗓音已经听起来不能更奇怪了，他听过太多男男女女在情欲勃发之时发出过这样的声音，那些荒淫无度的晚宴上有不少滥用药物的人，当他们的神志被身体的欲望驱使，之后会发生什么事情不言而喻。  
“你一个人？”  
“如果可以选择，我不会打电话给你。”  
Tony非常清楚自己在做一个危险的决定，不过他不能放任Peter留在那个街区的电话亭内，这太危险了，他甚至不知道Peter目前的状况。钢铁侠斩钉截铁地告诉蜘蛛侠：“5分钟。”  
Peter松了一口气，贴着电话亭的玻璃窗缓缓坐到地面上，他已经没有办法走出这里，只能寄希望于这5分钟内四周不会出现其他人。  
Tony穿好盔甲即刻出发，飞行期间他给Reed留了条讯息，希望他次日来复仇者大厦找自己。一旦这真的是个陷阱，最起码要保证有人会搜寻自己的下落。Tony心里非常清楚，是Peter的哪句话分量最重，让他不顾后果前往那个他追踪到的地址。

除非你愿意让我去找Steve Rogers来处理这个“小问题”。

钢铁侠甚至不能去想这句话构成的画面，只是听Peter说他就已经坐立难安。他那么喜欢这个青年，喜欢到了对他有不可言说的欲望，只是过去他们关系融洽的时候，理智会让他有约束，现在关系破裂，现实会让他远离Peter。他无法触碰这个令他日思夜想的青年，或许也可以说是个“孩子”，至少在他眼中Peter是这样的。他很清楚对自己有多大的影响，以至于想要什么的时候会朝他微笑，唇角飞扬，目光澄澈，用柔软的口吻喊他一声Tony或者Dad，简直像做梦一样。Tony总是想满足他的需求，他提供了物质上能给与Peter的一切。他想说你其实不需要做这么多，不用冲我嘟囔着嘴，像个少年刚刚在地板上滚过一圈似的，只为了多要20美金去滑冰场玩。——你只需要说出来就可以了，Peter，你说出来我会满足你想要的一切。  
他清楚地记得过去多少次不小心看到Peter裸露的身体，肩颈优美的线条、纤细的脖颈、覆盖在锁骨上白皙的皮肤、胸口的凸起……他在空中急速飞过，光是想想这些下半身就有了反应。而且他依旧对Peter的叛逃感到十足的愤怒，这股怒火令他几乎无法心平气和面对这个青年。然而此时深夜的突发事件，让他不得不怀疑自己的怒火都去了哪里。他不能让其他人看到他的“蛛形纲动物”情欲撩人的样子，在电话那头传过来的声音组成了他脑海中的画面，他可以想象Peter颤抖的双唇如何隐忍，又如何咬破下唇，他那偏薄的嘴唇被咬破一定有殷红的血流出。  
Tony抵达电话亭上方后滞空停留了30秒，他扫描整个街区，确认四周的确无人。电话亭内像是有个人倒在里面，他顾不得危险落到地面上，缓步上前打开了门。  
Peter缩成一团，脑袋埋在双膝之间，听到有人前来猛地抬头，脸上的表情是惊慌失措和粉红色的情欲混合，他怀疑自己正在沙滩上，身后是汹涌的浪，海水推着他，不过没有淹没他，在死亡和生存的边缘确认面前的人是Tony之后感受到了认命的屈辱和解脱的快感。他甚至对Tony古怪地笑了笑：“嗨，老爹，你迟了十几秒钟。”  
Tony看到了一双清澈透亮的眼眸，他过去和现在拥有过大把的男女情人，有的人流露真情，有的人虚伪做作，有的人跟他一样单纯地只是想来一次性爱。这么多人和事，他想不起谁会有跟此时的Peter一样的眼神，明媚、清澈又放荡——像是熏过暖风的含情草，植物的叶茎伸向他，把他裹了起来。  
“13秒，目前我们的处境下，谨慎一点你不会介意。”Tony拖着他走出电话亭，发现青年几乎是靠在了盔甲上：“走不动？”  
“最后的一点力气都用在回忆你的电话号码上面了。”Peter已经虚脱，汗水让他浑身都像被水泡得没了骨头，“我17岁那年有过一次无法控制的发情——”  
钢铁侠打横抱起Peter，腾空而起，“谁这么好心帮了你？我想应该不是某位女士。”  
Peter猜得出他们的目的地会是复仇者大厦某个专属Tony的楼层，不会有任何人来打扰的地方。“我‘打劫’了一个药店，吃了很多药物，包括镇定剂。”  
“你？打劫？”  
“后来打工了半年才把那些药等额的费用存够还回去。”Peter已经控制不了自己的躯体，“我想我这次没有时间去打工存钱还给药店了。”  
Tony知道他在说什么，他现在的钱都要用在给May和MJ租住的房子上。离开他之后他的生活应该非常艰难，可这是Peter自己选的。很快他们就抵达了钢铁侠私密的楼层，Tony在进入室内后发现Peter已经抱住自己的上半身，嘴唇印在他的面部盔甲上。  
“冷的。”Peter颤抖着说出这个词语。  
“镇定剂？”  
“发情期过去后，我差点把自己毒死，后来我给自己放过一次血，才慢慢好起来。”他像是在说什么跟自己不相关的事情，音域饱含情欲，调子却冰冷淡漠。  
“松开手，让我脱掉盔甲。”Tony把人安放在自己卧室的大床上，安抚Peter给他时间脱掉盔甲，“Hill在你逃走那天对我说‘你的小虫子’跑掉了。”  
Peter能够想象Tony当时的反应，他笑了：“你反驳她了？蜘蛛不是虫子？她一定想不通你在纠结什么。”  
Tony爬上床，让自己处于Peter的正上方，帮他解开蜘蛛侠的紧身衣：“如果是我送你的那套，现在就不用这么费力让我为你服务脱衣服了，我的小蛛形纲动物。”  
“你送我的那套差点把我害死，Tony，”Peter明亮的棕色眼睛里像是浮现出了血色：“你希望我是你的？”  
Tony咬住他的嘴唇之前斩钉截铁地说：“当然。”他倾尽全力吻他，双手抱住他上半身，几乎想把青年的骨头捏碎，Peter当然没有抗拒。人类无法理解动物发情的处境，Tony则是在真切地体会蛛形纲动物发情会多么淫荡。Peter几乎是毫不设防，虽然还谈不上多么主动。——钢铁侠非常清楚，能够心甘情愿躺在自己床上，对Peter来说已经是一种赤裸的勾引了。这让Tony觉得自己似乎是喝过了一瓶香气四溢的红酒，半醉半醒之间抱着人。  
“女人没办法满足你。”他揣测着，低声说出事实，“或者是，你怕伤害到女士。”  
Peter被剥个精光，青年的勃起在几个热吻后已经挺立起来，紧紧贴合自己的小腹。他像是拿Tony完全没有办法的样子，左手勾着他的脖子，右手在他衬衫领口上反复摸索，指腹蹭来蹭去，神情像是在海里快要溺水的人。“不如说我怕吓着女士。”  
Tony的鼻尖顶着Peter的鼻梁：“脆弱的代言人，的确不应该受到你的惊吓。”  
“别念莎士比亚。”  
“我的确不应该想起莎士比亚，”Tony咬他的鼻梁，希望疼痛可以提醒他正在被自己压制，“我简直不能相信这一切，你让我想起席勒。”  
Peter咬破了下唇，他渴望更多的亲吻和抚摸，压在自己身上的男人正在用膝盖不断地顶着他的勃起，而且他仍旧衣冠楚楚。——这场面令他难以自持，太色情了。可他仍旧记得自己下定决心离开Tony那天内心的痛苦和纠结，那种复杂的情感令他头疼欲裂，如今他却躺在钢铁侠床上，希望他满足自己动物般的原始欲望。复杂的情感被扩张到了千百倍那样多，他想他和Tony之间或许是世界上最病态和凌乱的关系了。  
“席勒？什么——”  
Tony扯下他摸索自己衣领的手：“我担心你会不会跟我‘迎着嘴唇接个吻，对准心脏捅一刀。’”  
“你知道这只是一时的，我没办法处理这个突发事故——”  
“想要什么？你可以直说。”Tony按住Peter，直视他的双眼，“告诉我，你要什么，蜘蛛侠。就算我们现在身处不同的阵营，就算我对你非常失望和愤怒。”  
Peter说不出口，他努力地摇头，上半身已经浑身泛红，从脸部到胸口，对性爱的渴望让他饱受煎熬，他想抬起头去吻Tony的唇，这已经是他能表现的极限了。  
“你这个样子真是太——”Tony无奈地微笑了一下，随后低头重新吻住Peter，一只手握住青年的阴茎，十分有技巧地撸动着。  
这种直接给予的刺激让Peter尖叫了出来，不过声音都让Tony吻得咽了回去。他之前就知道Tony对自己有欲望，这是他发觉自己受制于身体发情后给他打电话的唯一原因。  
Tony知道他必须满足他，因为他不能看着Peter把自己葬送在乱七八糟的药物中。他曾经几次都差点失去他了，这次更不能。他会满足他发情期的一切要求，让他再也不能忘记这次经历。这种想法和眼前漂亮的青年一起编织出了一张网，蛛形纲动物成就的那张网，把他兜在中央困住。  
“宝贝儿，你真是太甜了。”Tony松开Peter的唇，用手抹去上面的一丝血，他安抚青年，“腿张开，别像个小姑娘似的。”  
Peter照做了，他让Tony顺畅地把手指伸进了自己的后穴，那里已经分泌出了液体——利于性器官进入的液体。“这里湿透了，”Tony有些吃惊，“正常人会这样吗？”  
身体被打开让Peter沉溺在肉欲被满足的瞬间，他睁着眼睛说：“我想我们不属于正常人这个范畴。”  
没错，他们都不属于正常人这个范畴，他们是超级英雄。在茫茫尘世中，体验更多的责任和困境，肩负更多的重担，遭遇不正常的非人的摧残，却被时常要求做个“正常人”。  
Tony很满意Peter此时的这一刻坦诚：“我不习惯跟床伴分析超级英雄这份工作带来的心理副作用。”  
“床伴？”  
Tony用手指撑开Peter身后的入口，他解开自己的裤子，把性器送了进去：“先满足你再说。”  
Peter被突如其来的满足感充实到整个人都浮到了海面上一样，刚刚溺死的错觉消失了，他像脱离了濒死状态的小兽，兽性和欲望都被这次插入撩拨得现了原形。发情期让他失去了无敌的力量，不过还能够用双腿环住Tony，臀部不断上顶，希望他能够更深地进入自己。  
Tony低头咬了他胸前的乳尖，这让Peter痛得叫出了声音：“Tony Stark！”  
“怎么了？不喜欢被咬？我以为你会喜欢粗暴一点。”说罢他撤出自己的性器，再挺腰深入，重重地刺激Peter体内的敏感点。  
“我——”Peter想大喊自己不能抗拒他，即将脱口而出的话被击碎在咽喉里，他发现自己能够分泌便于进入的液体后就放弃了压制Tony的想法，尽管他很想试试用自己的力量让这个男人臣服。  
“你什么？”  
“如果不是因为蛛形纲动物会发情，我不会让你碰我——”Peter不断地呻吟和叫着，他讲出一句完整的话太困难了。  
“我知道，小家伙，可你今天是自己送上门的。”Tony似乎想起了什么，“你可以表现得抗拒一点，或者说你可以挣扎，满足下我的性幻想。”  
“拼命说不要？”Peter瞪了Tony一眼，“幼稚。”  
“我比你年长。”  
“是的，daddy，这还用说？”  
Tony用手指拨弄他胸口的凸起：“没想到你在床上这么会勾引人，早知道这个，我可能会早点对你尝试色诱。”他不断地顶撞Peter的敏感处，让他向后倒，仰着脖子放声叫出来，年轻人能够在床上展现出的魅力都不如Peter此刻这样吸引他。如果他的发情期能频繁发作就好了，这世界上不会有人比他更擅长这件事。——满足一个超级英雄的性需求。Tony引导Peter展现自己的欲望，显然青年过去的人生中没有过类似的性爱经验。  
“放松，想要什么就说出来，希望我摸你的哪里？你必须告诉我。”  
“Tony，我——”Peter被自己的呜咽声吓到了，他没想过自己会叫成这样，“我不知道还要你做什么。”  
“胡说，这是你身体的本能欲望，你当然知道自己要什么，没人比你自己更清楚这一点。”Tony停了下来，他收住腰腹力量，只是轻轻吻着Peter的脸颊。  
Peter以为他把自己交给眼前的人，后面的事情顺其自然即可，无需自己再做多余的事情。没想到Tony有意为难他，一定要他把情欲堂而皇之说出来。羞愧和屈辱像黑黢黢地山头穿云破月一般那样压了下来，这间奢华的卧房里，抬头就能看到装饰精美的天花板，上面如梦似幻的油彩画作颜色统统滴落，像倾盆大雨那样滴落在Peter的脸上，他怀疑自己不会从这迷幻的世界里走出去了，只能抓着Tony不放。  
“我想要你，再用力一点。”  
“再用力一点干你吗？”  
“是的。”Peter深呼吸，“是的，我需要你这样对我，假设我们之前就上过床，你很熟悉我的敏感带，你会带我高潮。”  
Tony在他耳边轻声说：“如你所愿。”  
Peter抓着身下的床单，被Tony一轮又一轮没有节制的冲撞送上欲望的浪尖，似乎他在同一只形状优雅的凶兽做爱，那是一种凶猛的野兽，在暗夜里禹禹独行，无法靠近人群。偶尔会流露出一点落寞的神情，会向他探过来，试图抓住尘世中一点温度和理解。他想起Tony对自己说过的那句“我对你真是太失望了”，不由得胸中一悸，痛得彻骨。  
Tony看着Peter的眼睛，在高潮即将到来的那一刻，那双清澈的眼睛躲闪在抖动的睫毛下，似乎有意识躲避自己的炽热的目光。尽管如此Tony仍旧抓住了Peter那一刻的妥协，他知道他们会忘记之前发生的事情，在这个时间里，在这个房间里，尽情放纵自己的欲望。他想要更多，可Peter给不了他，等这个发情期过去，一切都会结束。  
Peter先射了，随后Tony射在他身体内。  
“抱歉。”Tony把Peter搂在怀里。  
“我想我还不至于那么脆弱，你不过是射在了我身体里而已。”Peter看了看自己的性器官，仍旧一副可怜的样子，似乎过去什么都没发生过。  
“发情期就是这样的？”Tony吻他的耳朵，“幸好我还很年轻。”说罢他滑向青年的下半身，用嘴含住了他的性器。  
Peter抓着Tony的头发：“你最好不要这样做，我怕我会弄伤你。”  
“宝贝，我说了，幸好我还很年轻。你可以弄伤我，这是正常的事情。”Tony舔着他的性器，他的舌头简直是世界上最灵活的东西，Peter想自己或许一辈子都不会忘记这个画面，Tony Stark在给他做口交。  
“Tony——”Peter叫着他的名字，放任自己在大床上屈服于情欲，他此时已经感觉不到羞愧了，只有想要更多这个念头在头脑中来回穿梭。他想Tony的确是很擅于这件事的，比他说服自己留下做得要好太多。  
“原来跟你做爱是这样的。”Peter第二次高潮后说。  
“哦，你可真是……”Tony摇头，“你觉得那么多人想爬上我的床只是因为我有钱？”  
“这个理由好像已经很充分了。”Peter用手抚平Tony的头发，“我想还因为你长得足够好看。”  
“谢谢。”Tony低头吻他的手背，“Parker先生，让你休息几分钟，我们再来一轮，这次我希望换个位置，你来主动一点。”  
“你的意思应该是让你休息几分钟吧？”Peter抱住Tony，“我试试。”  
他们换了个位置，Peter能够感觉到自己坐起来的时候，身体里有什么东西流了出来，精液和他分泌的体液混合在一起，沿着他的大腿内侧。Tony看了一眼，逗他说：“我真希望你永远记住这个时刻。”  
“记住我自己厚颜无耻地骑在你身上？”  
“不，记住你喜欢我。”  
Peter低头吻他：“是的，我喜欢你上我的时候。”  
Tony扶住他的腰：“我争取接下来让你更喜欢我一点。”

*注释  
1、脆弱的代言人——这句引申自莎翁《哈姆莱特》，原文为“脆弱啊，你的名字就是女人。”  
2、“迎着嘴唇接个吻，对准心脏捅一刀。”来自席勒的《强盗》


	4. 春之祭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：私设如山的ABO，铁虫双A，超英全是A   
> 预警：616内战背景，有互攻，慎

纽约某个午后，Tony在复仇者大厦落地窗前接过Javis递给他的一封请柬，信函上的金色印泥徽章让他想起一些关于过去的事情，他打开那封请柬，看到是某剧团送来的芭蕾舞票。  
“新的编排？剧团成立40周年纪念版？”Tony自言自语。   
老管家则是补了一句：“夫人过去赞助过这家剧团。”   
Tony点点头，是了，Maria Stark生前喜欢这个剧团的一部剧，曾经带他去看过几次，那部芭蕾叫什么来着？他记不清。芭蕾舞对他来说除了踮起足尖的旋转和尽情展现的肉体之美，还会令他联想到很多不愉快的事情。——比如说某个身材姣好到足以媲美芭蕾舞演员的青年。 “我没空去。”他随手把那触感厚实的请柬连同两张票递给老管家。  
他太忙了，忙到无暇跟许多人解释超级英雄注册法案的必要性，怎么还会有时间去看一场芭蕾舞。   
Javis接过请柬，票是送给Stark夫人家人的，他不能像处理其他请柬那样随手把它搁置或者按照Tony的意思赠予公司或者其他什么人。 Tony也没有合适的赠予对象，如果是过去，他可能会邀请一位喜爱艺术的女伴，或者是送给Reed和Sue，而现在的他没有时间陪伴女性，Sue也离开了Reed。而他们过去是那样令人觉得惊奇的一对，超级英雄都是Alpha，两个Alpha之间很难结合、相伴、走向婚姻。  
Tony把Alpha和Omega之间的标记作为一种情感关系的坟墓来定义，两个Alpha是他无法想象的世界。 “我想你现在也没有办法请Parker夫人前往。”Tony忽然想起什么，带了点笑意说。  
“您注意到了？”老管家略不自在。  
“你和Parker夫人吗？我当然注意到了，我又不是Peter，那小子过了很久才发现对吧。”Tony几乎能想出Peter的惊愕的面部表情、错综复杂的内心活动，最后一切归于平静，因为那是他挚爱的May，她做的事情他都会支持。  
“我不知道她现在在哪里。”Javis遗憾地说。  
“我很抱歉。”   
Javis摇头：“您不需要这样说。”   
“不，我依旧很抱歉，我跟Peter没有把这件事处理好。这影响到了普通人，我们的亲人，你和May……”Tony攒紧了拳头，指甲陷进掌心，双手没有疼痛感，心窝上有火在烧，他说不下去了。   
“我想我们可以处理这个，您要知道，我们都是‘大孩子’了。”Javis很认真地说，神情自若。   
Tony大笑了起来：“是的，你们都是成年人了。”   
Javis忽然有些感悟：“Peter，有时候我会忘记他25岁了。”   
Tony知道Javis点到为止，不会再多说什么，他转身，看向落地窗外，似乎沉浸在纽约目前不多的平静中。Peter的确有时候不像个25岁的青年，他做事的方式和浮现的笑容，都看起来像个青少年，单纯得令他忘记他们之间只有不足十岁的差距。 

他渴望一个父亲，你就把这个角色扮演得彻彻底底！ 

Steve Rogers这样嘲讽他，这句话每一个字都像把锋利的银制小刀，扎在他小臂上，那里满是伤痕。而Peter现在离开他的事实，则是那些伤痕血痕结疤后的样子，满目疮痍。Tony无法反驳这句话，他内心深处有一个细微的声音的确无法忽略，那就是扮演Peter Parker或者蜘蛛侠父亲这个角色确实令他沉醉，只要想到Peter曾经在接受了他帮助后摘下蜘蛛侠头罩，用软和清亮的嗓音对他说：“谢谢你，Tony，你对我真是太好了。”他就无法自拔。Peter像是一种令他成瘾的存在，有时候比烈酒更可怕，酒精是实物，他可以远离，被Peter当作“父亲”之类的角色，这种感觉存在于纽约市每一个角落，他逃不掉。而且Peter像他一样，是个优秀的Alpha，他对这个青年肉体的欲望同样令他上瘾，只不过这件事，他无法扮演，只能幻想。 “Dad.” 一个会让他全部的情感盔甲粉身碎骨的词，偶尔跟情趣联系在一起，成瘾效果翻倍。 Tony离开落地窗前，远离午后阳光的温煦洗礼，或许这阳光容易让他想起那个灿烂明亮的青年，那种动人是青年本身不自察的。而他已经不再拥有20岁的青春气息，这让他懂得珍惜年轻本身的动人，何况Peter的动人还包括善良和单纯。 Javis还是把票留在了他的办公桌上，Tony想或许自己可以在傍晚和Hill的会议结束后顺路前往剧院后台，哪怕只是和邀请方打个招呼。毕竟请柬上写的是Tony Stark收，而不是钢铁侠。

Peter在城市之间穿梭，他跟美国队长请了个假，准备回到MJ和May的身边，陪她们两天。纽约夜晚的风让他安心，他接近了MJ提到过的那条街——各种剧场都坐落其间，这时他听到了枪声。他的蜘蛛感应令他头疼，那条街上传来的Omega的香甜的气息让他想起面包房里新鲜出炉的牛角包，尽管如此蜘蛛侠还是不得不纵身放开蛛丝，换了方向前去一看究竟。——他不可能远离已知的危险，他必须要帮助平民。 一个看起来已经进入发情期的Omega躺在剧院后面的台阶上瑟瑟发抖，他裹着黑色的羊绒围巾，手里握着精巧的左轮手枪，几个人在几米开外站着，不敢上前。  
Peter看着那张苍白的面孔，想起MJ过去拿着一张海报指着上面的男主角侃侃而谈。 “他是俄罗斯这几年最棒的舞蹈家，你一定要跟我去看一次他的表演，我看过一次录像，他的牧神太惹人怜爱了……”  
蜘蛛侠的出现引起了骚动，有个女孩大胆地对他说：“你是蜘蛛侠！我在电视上见过你，你的真名是——”   
“Parker，小姐，我现在还是被拘捕的对象，不过我觉得你的同伴需要我的帮助。”Peter想，她的口音有点像黑寡妇，都是带了外国人腔调的。   
女孩一双美目盯着他看：“是的，他需要使用抑制剂了，今晚我们还有一场表演，他是我们的——”   
“他是男主角，我知道。抑制剂呢？”   
女孩递给Peter一支塑料针管：“我们不敢靠前，大家都是Alpha，这个时候靠近会被他……吸引的。”   
Peter盯着那个舞者看，心想这样漂亮的脸蛋和身体，的确没什么Alpha能够保证自己会全身而退。他接过那支塑料针管，走上前蹲在舞者面前：“先生，我希望你尽量不要动。” 舞者金色卷曲的头发已经被汗水浸透，闻着Peter身上的味道令他根本不能说话，除了颤抖之外，只能颤抖。 Peter深吸一口气，看着舞者蹭进自己的怀里，尽量控制自己不要在意他身上的味道。他扯开那条围巾，针头扎进舞者的上臂，抑制剂打了进去。“你常用这个吗？会不会对身体有不好的影响？” 舞者已经开始用嘴唇摩挲他的脖子，在蜘蛛侠怀里扭动了一会儿后渐渐安静了下来。等到他镇定了一会儿后才开口：“我不知道。”   
“没关系。”  
“谢谢你。”舞者又说，“我很抱歉。”  
“……你会没事的。” 舞者猛地抬头看他，眼神里充满了悔恨和复杂的情绪。  
Peter的感官本就超出常人太多，这个时候已经敏锐地察觉到不对劲了。——舞者身上散发出的信息素的味道不太对，已经不再让他想起面包房了。 “你……你是Omega吗？”  
“我很抱歉。”  
Peter扭头，小巷里的人已经都散去了。“你为什么道歉？”  
舞者脱离Peter的怀抱，他站了起来，而Peter则开始觉得头晕和恶心。 “这只是勾引人的一个把戏，我喜欢一个Alpha，但是他不会碰我的，所以我从黑市购买了一种药物，能够短暂去除身上原有的信息素，变成一种烤面包的香气，并且还会让我有Omega发情的症状……”  
Peter扶着墙壁站了起来，双腿几乎使不上力气：“这种药物不会是——”  
“是一瓶药水，我刚刚不小心洒在了这里。”舞者指了指地面上破碎的一个玻璃瓶，“我想它挥发掉了，药效的确很强，我怕自己在这里被陌生的Alpha看到，只能开枪吸引剧团伙伴的注意力，是你误闯过来的，这里没有人想针对你，友好邻居蜘蛛侠，或者是，Parker先生。”  
Peter的症状非常怪异，冷汗已经开始从他额头渗出，他想现在是他需要别人的帮助了。他想拉住舞者，或者是任何人，什么人都可以，他忽然很想念人体的温度。舞者轻巧地躲开，他轻描淡写地说：“我还有一场‘春之祭’等着我跳呢。”说罢跳上了台阶，随后打开了一扇门消失在了其中。  
蜘蛛侠体温急速上升，他痛苦地倒在台阶上，身体像被来自地狱的神灵替换过，挥发出一种奇特的味道——不属于他的信息素的味道。这是他刚刚感知过的来自面包店的香气，闻上一小口就能唤醒对成熟的麦田的记忆。他贴在剧院后门的台阶上，耳朵紧贴着青砖，似乎能够听到来自舞台乐池里的音乐，那是大地回春的声音，弦乐如同仙宫奏鸣般钻进他的耳朵中，在他的头脑中变幻成翩翩起舞的仙子。因为身体变幻，Peter闭上了眼睛，在黑暗的环境中他似乎看见了银色月光下冰冷的雾气笼罩着的森林里，仙子在草地上跳舞，野芹和笃斯的花朵点缀在草色中间，这种冰冷的朦胧让他维系头脑清醒。可那乐声是唤醒欲望的，春的欲望和生机勃勃的欲望。他想他的春天应该是冰冷的，一如纽约现在夜晚的天气，如果他有可以暂停时间的超能力就好了，让这一刻停止，身体的欲望随之停止该有多好。夜幕徐徐展开，似有流星飞过，缺乏耐心的星尘，炽热地奔向夜晚不存在的太阳。Peter想，如果过去曾经出现过的那只巨大的蜘蛛能够突然降临就好了，至少面对那样可怕的同类，他不至于还会想要有个什么人来上自己。  
乐声突然被脚步声替代，有人打开了剧院后台的门，高高站在台阶之上，Peter睁开眼，幻想中的森林同眼前的夜幕重叠，银色的月光和飞逝的流星在这一刻展跃跳起，它们的温度调和，冰冷和炽热冲撞着，火光四射，飞溅的火花落下，有个人蹲在自己身边，带来一股麦芽威士忌的香气。  
“Peter？！”  
Peter盯着Tony，咬破了下唇，血液流进他口中，铁锈味儿十足。  
“嗨，老爹，来看芭蕾舞吗？真巧啊。”  
Tony穿着黑色的大衣，他扶起Peter：“我记得你的信息素是可乐的味道。”  
Peter几乎是下意识地深呼吸，忘情地吸着Tony身上的味道：“是，而且我跟你一样——”  
“是个Alpha，我不会忘记的。”Tony让Peter靠在门上，“让我穿上盔甲，带你……”他停住了，因为他们正在开战，蜘蛛侠叛逃了自己，似乎不应该是自己来帮助他。  
“我偶然吸入了一种药物，效果你看见了，应该也闻到了。”Peter已经不能抑制自己对肉欲的渴望，幸好这个时候Tony已经穿上了钢铁侠的盔甲，打横抱起他飞到了空中。Peter摘掉头罩，把脸贴在Tony的胸甲上，金属冰冷的质感让他能够稍微清醒几分，“我记得你说过你有很多私人存储的药物，应该有比较强效的抑制剂吧？”  
Tony不置可否：“副作用效果也很强。”  
Peter岔开话题：“抱歉，让你浪费了欣赏美丽舞蹈的机会。”  
“我本来就不是来看芭蕾的，你可以不信。”Tony不想在这个时候提起故去的母亲，无意继续解释。  
“舞台上在跳什么，你知道吗？”Peter低声问。  
“献祭和性。”  
“哦，真是太讽刺了。”Peter笑出了声音。  
Tony很快带他进入属于自己的私密实验室，Peter对这里并不陌生，他被放置在一张单人床上，过去他曾经在这里被Tony从濒死的状态救回人世。Tony脱去盔甲，很快带着抑制剂的胶囊和一杯水走了回来，Peter靠在他怀里吃下了药，被喂水的时候差点控制不住自己咬上Tony的手腕，只是因为他被那种威士忌的味道迷昏了头。——那是Tony的信息素的味道，成熟的香甜的酒味。  
Peter仍旧在出汗，倒回床上后他看着Tony的眼睛，只能看到欲望的深沉，像暴风骤雨来临前的海面。  
“为什么还没有起效？这只抑制剂是不是过期了？我说老爹，你可以顺便给我戴上手铐，关到你和Reed建的那个负空间里去……”  
Tony的手指按在他嘴上：“你确定不是因为你的体质问题才导致抑制剂无效的吗？我怀疑是因为你超于常人太多的能力在面对这种制造虚伪Omega发情的药物面前发挥了更极端的作用。”  
Peter咬破了Tony的手指，吸吮着上面渗出的血珠，同他自己的血液味道完全不一样，这是一种麦芽的味道，像他自己身上面包的香气，都是同一种作物产生的，让他飘浮在秋季金色的麦浪中。  
“Peter——”  
“我不知道！”Peter拼命摇头，“把我绑起来吧。”  
Tony坐在他身边：“你确定我有办法困住你？我怀疑你现在还是可以拆了我一套盔甲。”  
“才1个亿美金而已，舍不得吗？”  
Tony被他逗笑了：“1.23亿，不过这不重要，重要的是我要怎样才能帮你度过这段虚假的发情期？”  
Peter僵硬地躺在床上，从心到脚趾都在抽搐，他从没想过自己身上会出现Omega的症状，即使这种发情是虚假的，身体仍旧在叫嚣着，希望有个人插入自己，缓解这种痛苦和纠结。  
Tony对着他已经红肿的眼睛，低头吻了他，似是不舍，这个吻飘忽得像是没发生过，Peter拉住他，恶狠狠地回吻了，舌头探入对方的口腔内，忘情地索求。  
“孩子，你要我帮你吗？”  
Peter掐住Tony的肩膀：“不。”  
“你想找个别的什么人也可以，你需要谁？”Tony严肃地问他。  
“我不需要。”  
“不，你需要，我不能让你这样对待自己，这只是一种药物反应，你知道的，熬过去就好了。”Tony费力地说，“队长那边，还是我这边，有什么人是你想要来帮你的，你——”  
“不！”Peter大吼了一声，勾住Tony的脖子，这次他咬在了Tony的喉结上，手指不断抚摸Tony的脖子后面那块皮肤。  
“我想你不会让我来做这件事。”Tony冷静地不像个被信息素干扰的Alpha，Peter相信他已经快要被自己身上的烤面包的香气逼疯了。  
“我不想要任何人来做这件事，如果不被人上会死，那你干脆让我死了吧。”  
Tony扣住他的腰，扯开他的蜘蛛侠衣服：“如果有这个可能，我不会让它发生。”  
“不，Tony，别对我做这件事，我接受不了。”Peter此前经历过死亡，他想这没什么，不过是再来一次罢了，或许这次不会有复活的机会。  
Tony吻他的额头，像是在举行一场祭祀那样神圣的吻：“你要阻止我救你一命吗？”  
“你救过我了，过去的时候。”  
Tony的舌尖从他额头滑落，一路向下，掠过鼻梁，最后停在嘴唇上，浅尝辄止：“我不介意再来一次。”  
Peter扯住他的衬衫领口吻他，猛烈地。他们再次分开时，嘴角都挂了津液，Peter以为刚刚看过的那颗流星击中了自己胸口，高热的温度在全身炸开，没有比即将发生的事情更加让他感到绝望的。  
“如果你敢上我，我就——”  
Tony打断他：“Peter，你之前叫我什么？”  
“什么？”Peter忽然不知所措。  
“我一直觉得你叫我dad是一种床上的情趣。”Tony露出了一个典型的Stark式的笑容，“我知道你潜意识里想威胁我，你想说如果我敢把你当个Omega，你会疯掉？还是说会崩溃到想要杀了我。——蜘蛛侠从不杀人，面对穷凶极恶的罪犯也一样，我没想到你会为了这个威胁我。”  
“我没有——”  
“承认吧，这没有那么难。”Tony此时已经脱光了Peter身上的全部衣物，“对于Alpha来说，而且你还是个超级英雄，这种耻辱的确可以强烈到想要杀了目睹一切的人。设身处地替你想想，我能够理解。”  
Peter眼见Tony在实验里的一个抽屉里翻出了避孕套和润滑液，随后他听到了来自钢铁侠的最不可思议的一句话。  
“为了避免你把接下来的快事当做羞辱，我可以让你先上我一次。”

Peter除了感觉自己正汗如雨下，还能察觉说话吐词都已经不太清晰：“你说什么？”  
“你没听错。”  
“我倒是真的想上你，”Peter艰难地说话，喉咙干渴到像是粘黏在了一起，每一个字从口腔里跳出去，都是挣扎的，“可惜现在不是时候。”  
Tony舔了舔他的喉结，安抚他胯下的勃起：“我可以等到你说愿意，就看你能撑到什么时候了。——你知道我对强迫他人没有什么兴趣。”  
“是，你对美国队长、对我们都是这么说的，你给我们‘机会’，让我们站到你这边。”Peter的欲望被宽厚的手掌包裹住，人体的温热让他疯狂。  
“你过去是在我这边的。”  
“我那时候没想明白。”Peter颤抖着去吻Tony，他觉得这会让他更舒服一些，只是被安抚胯下那一块地方不足以令他满足了。  
“我可以给自己做润滑，让你方便一点——”  
Peter粗暴地打断了Tony：“你就不能安静几分钟吗？”他咬了他的锁骨，顺便扯开了他的衬衫。“我觉得我可以把上你的力气留到这一切结束之后。”  
“这件衣服1200美金，孩子。”  
Peter挑衅似的扯起衬衫擦了擦自己下嘴唇上的血：“我赔不起，也不打算赔。”  
Tony非常满意现状似的回答：“你可以用自己来抵债。”随后他把手指直接插进了蜘蛛侠的体内，那处地方不像是Alpha，也不像Omega，刚进入的时候无法感觉到自然分泌的汁液，只有柔软的吸附感，然而等到他进入得更深一些后，Tony敏锐地感知到身下的躯体在进行最后的抵抗。  
Peter无法压制身体的反抗，他想说“不”的心情溃不成军，甬道内每一处都变成了敏感点，随他人摆弄都会令他异常兴奋。他想不通到底这是什么药物，黑市里或许买得到。  
Tony像是知道他在想什么似的，抽出手指，拿出了一只空的注射针管和橡胶管：“胳膊，我要留下你的血样。”  
“……应该让复仇者联盟多花点时间清扫纽约地下黑市的交易，而不是为了注册法案的事情你死我活。”Peter不知不觉说出了心里话。  
Tony没理会他的胡言乱语，勒住他的左臂，针头对准血管戳了进去：“要不要给你换个性感的护士来？”  
“就为了扎我一针？”Peter毫无章法地挂在他身上磨蹭，刚刚在后穴里的那根手指似乎已经不能让他满足了。血液似乎无法从胳膊上的血管中流出，因为它们都汇聚到了自己的小腹下方。  
“是的。”  
“女性Alpha或许会对你温柔一点，现在还来得及找个人替代我。”Tony拔出了针头，用酒精棉按住那个小小的出血口。  
“你就不能安静几分钟吗？”Peter抓住他的手，像个孩子那样拉扯着，他觉得可能是刚刚吃下的抑制剂让自己有点迷失自己。  
Tony过去在这个年轻人脸上见过这种表情，即使是他戴着面罩的时候，他也能想到他向自己软和话语的模样。——眼眸里带了亮光，闪的时候让人想起天幕上的星星，星星会说话罢了。  
所以他笑了笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“一个平时喋喋不休的人现在要我安静几分钟？这难道不好笑吗？”Tony丢掉酒精棉，低头吻他。  
“你到底为什么会出现在那里？”  
“这么好奇？”  
“……我只是想转移一下注意力。”  
Tony叹口气，知道Peter还不想轻易屈服，他顺着他说话：“我母亲赞助过这个剧团，他们新排了剧，请我去看首演。我想你应该看见了主演，那个——”  
“那个很漂亮的人。”Peter觉得用漂亮形容这个男人似乎并不过分。  
“你喜欢他吗？我可以帮你去找他。”Tony把人抱在怀里。  
“就是他把我害成这样的。”Peter咬牙切齿，想起那个男人临走的时候轻声细语地告诉自己，他还有一支“春之祭”要跳。  
“我会去找他的，问问他这种药物来自什么地方。”  
“我觉得我在幻听。”Peter抓住Tony的肩膀，从他怀里挣脱开，“我几乎听不到你在说什么了。我想那个人跳‘春之祭’应该很好看。”  
Tony轻笑：“这我品评不出来，他的确很有名。我母亲如果还在，她应该会给一个值得参考的评价。”  
“她喜欢芭蕾？”  
“她还喜欢钢琴和油画。”  
Peter哂笑：“有钱人的爱好。”  
“小朋友，不要这样刻薄，你可以把挖苦人的力气用在我身上，我母亲是位出色的女士。”  
Peter觉得自己似乎见到了血光，闻到了血腥气，不知道是不是他胳膊上的那个出血口散发出来的。“等这一切结束了，我一定要——”  
Tony的手摸上他的脖子：“要上了我？等这一切结束，你做就可以，不用说出来。”然后他让Peter看着自己，制止他想要继续亲吻的动作，“我不会看着你死的。”他曾经目睹过Peter两次濒临死亡，那已经足够了。  
Peter闭上眼睛，不想再闻到血腥的气息，Tony身上那股浓郁的威士忌香气冒了出来，包裹住他，像是在酒厂里徘徊。Peter不喝酒，这股味道让他着实体验了一把醉醺醺的滋味。  
“你的信息素里，有酒精吗？”  
Tony强势地钳制他的下巴：“你不是第一个这么问我的人。”随后他吻他，咬破了他的唇角。  
Peter能感觉到Tony这次没有顾忌，直接插入了两根手指，一分钟后塞入了第三根，他的心脏伴随着被来回抽插的动作跳得几乎疯狂，胸膛像是随时会爆裂开，血液将会布满身上的男人全身，甚至喷溅在他下巴的胡茬上。  
“Tony——”  
“我说了，上床的时候更喜欢你叫我另一个称呼，过去喊得出来，现在不好意思了？”  
Peter闭着眼睛摇头，羞耻像海湾里汹涌生长出的海草，破坏生态平衡的那种，扰乱他的心神。可这种感觉却同欲望交缠在一起，令他的阴茎硬得像块石头。  
Tony爱抚他的性器官：“没事，我们慢慢来。”  
Peter听着这句话本来安心了一些，下个瞬间却被Tony猛地掰开了双腿，后穴被男人的性器插入，一切都发生在一瞬间，他丝毫准备都没有。尽管身体已经被药物蛊惑得失去了自主意识，那个入口更是全副身心惦记着一个Alpha的凶器，这样猛地被进入，仍旧令他产生了猝不及防的疼痛，说不清是生理上的痛更多，还是心理上的更多。  
“你——”  
Tony让他把双腿缠上自己的腰：“你还有力气说话？”  
Peter几乎没有办法支撑自己，手一松向后仰倒，被Tony拉住了才勉强继续靠在他身上。“你倒是动一动啊？”  
“怕你承受不住。”Tony这句话不是开玩笑，Alpha的尺寸Peter自己清楚，他被这突然的“袭击”顶得十分痛苦，只是快感和痛苦一样猛烈，刚刚幻听中出现的弦乐声变成了号角似的，他想起Tony说的那出剧是关于“献祭和性”。  
“你说我们做几轮，这一切才会过去？”Peter任由Tony在他体内冲撞，快感形如暴雨骤雨，让他遗忘了之前看到的月光下的幽暗森林，馥郁的香气涌动起来，眼前涌现出一片红色的花海，红得像血一样的花海。他身体上散发的面包房的香气和Tony散发的酒香气混合在一起，似乎是两支欢快的曲子，在暴雨中跳着舞，越来越接近血红的花海。  
“我希望永远不要过去。”Tony轻拍他的后背，手指沿着Peter的脊柱挑逗地摸着，“舒服吗？”  
“太舒服了。”Peter又补了一句，“不会死的感觉真好。”  
“这话你之前就对我说过的，”Tony把青年紧紧抱住，“我那个时候就想上你了，你知道吗？”  
Peter想，或许这是内战开始后他们交流最多的一次。“我可能……知道。”  
Tony惊吓到了，他停住了动作，狠狠瞪着Peter：“你说什么？”  
“我说我可能知道，我知道你看我的眼神代表什么。”Peter的口腔经过几轮激烈的热吻后终于湿润了不少，讲话变得不再那么吃力，“我只是不能——”  
“你只是无视了我。”  
“不！是你在无视我，你有太多事情不跟我解释，你不跟任何人解释。”Peter有些生气，他咬了一口Tony的肩膀。  
“嗨，我不知道你喜欢玩这个。”Tony任由他用牙齿刺进自己的肉里，“不过我不是无视你，我是真的没有时间跟任何人解释。”  
“你的时间都到哪里去了？”  
“除了注册法案的事情，就是强迫自己远离酒精和Peter Parker，我想你应该能猜到？”  
Peter觉得后穴的肌肉在收缩，强烈地，这种感觉太古怪了，Tony没料到这个，他面部表情甚至也变得同样古怪了：“这也是药物刺激的原因？可你的身体并不是Omega那样，刺激我射精也不会让——”  
“你可以干我干得再卖力一点，如果这样能让你少分析几句。”  
Tony有些担心Peter吃不消，他轻柔地吻他的脸颊：“我想我应该问问Reed，他和Sue是怎么做到的。”  
“两个Alpha怎么做爱？你确定Sue不会给你一巴掌吗？”  
Tony笑着说：“她已经打过我一巴掌了。”  
“哦，我能想象，你如果是个Omega，真的能把Reed迷晕。”  
Tony大笑了起来：“这算是夸我吗？”  
“我想超级英雄都是Alpha这件事让你轻松了一些，”Peter扯掉Tony身上的衬衫，开始对付他胸口的两个凸起，他知道这里能让男人兴奋，就像他自己一样，“如果我们之中有谁是Omega，真是太不适合你这种四处留情的人了。”  
“我有这么糟糕吗？”Tony趁机停下了抽插的动作，腰部贴在Peter的小腹上，拉着他靠着自己。  
“你觉得自己很招人喜欢吗？”  
“原来我很让你讨厌。”  
Peter迫切地看着他，希望他再动起来：“不，你只是让我觉得很复杂。”  
Tony像是抱着最诊视的东西那样说：“而你很单纯，天，我是怎么在那个剧院后门遇到你的？如果不是这样，我不会碰你的。”  
“复杂不代表不好，Tony，你知道的。”Peter主动咬了Tony左胸的乳首，让他略微颤抖了一下，“给我我想要的。”  
“可以。”  
“你动一动？我快要接近高潮了。”Peter几乎是在求他。  
“说我想听的那个词语，那个带了魔法的词。”Tony在诱导他。  
“Dad？”  
Tony满意地用下巴上的胡茬蹭了蹭Peter的鼻子：“好孩子，你太好了。”说罢他重新动作起来，每次挺进都戳在Peter体内最敏感的地方，这是他刚刚发现的。他想Alpha用了这种药物会不会对性格也有所影响，因为Peter现在显然只会说他想听到的话，而这一切令他怀疑现实的真实性。他让Peter在自己的怀抱里高潮，就像他期待的那样。

Peter在射精后有种错觉，好似灵魂脱离驱壳在房间里飘荡了一会儿。Tony则是满意地看着他，随后加快了抽插的速度，紧紧扣着他的肩膀，指甲扎进了皮肤，让他有疼痛感。Peter接受了男人在自己体内射精，这过程甚至燃起了他新的快感，不得不说这药物的作用令人惊讶。  
“你还好吗？”Tony轻声问他，嗓音令他想起过去的一些场景。——追逐的黑市商人参加的私人俱乐部里，昏黄的灯光下雪茄的烟雾缭绕，随时随地上演的老电影。  
“你对床伴都这么温柔吗？Stark先生。”Peter试图推开Tony坐起来。  
“叫我Tony，”Tony捏了捏他的鼻子：“你要知道，叫我先生并不会让我觉得有疏离感，反而听起来非常情色。”  
“我知道，我故意的，先生。”Peter让Tony坐好，自己则是干脆双腿缠住他的腰部坐到了他大腿上。  
“我以为你想休息一下？”Tony把头抵在青年胸口上，似乎还在回味刚刚发生的事情。  
“我觉得你应该休息一下。”  
“在你看起来我已经老得不能做第二轮了吗？”Tony抬头，捧着Peter的脸询问，动作之间似乎有很难察觉的僵硬感。  
Peter眼底闪过嘲笑的光亮：“跟我比起来，你的体力是很成问题。还有我没有质疑你能否做第二轮，我只是在等你。”  
“说实话，你是第一个质疑我——”  
Peter低头主动吻了他，或者说是咬了Tony的嘴唇更恰当一些，他稍微用了点力，听到Tony发出一点略带埋怨的声音。“让我回忆一下刚刚发生过的事情。”  
“哦？想来做我刚刚对你做的事情吗？”Tony笑得很温柔。  
Peter咬着下唇，唇瓣已经被他自己咬得血肉模糊，不过他仍旧控制不了自己的紧张感。“我体内的药物残留……”  
“还想被人上？”Tony没有客气，手指戳进了Peter的后穴，那里仍旧紧致，温热的感觉吸附着他，似乎是在盛情邀请。  
“这什么时候会结束？”Peter低头去咬Tony脖子后面的皮肤，他知道那里代表着什么，轻轻地用牙尖刺了一下结后，他抱着Tony的脸看他。  
Tony则是不紧不慢地伸进了第二根手指：“我没用过这种药，你问我？”  
“在高潮的时候咬一个Alpha的结会怎样？”Peter问他。  
“应该不会让我怀孕。”  
Peter笑了出来，像个刚刚在游乐场里买了一个双球冰淇淋的孩子那样。  
Tony略带一点伤感地摸了摸他的脸：“为什么我们不能早点这样？这样说说话也好，哪怕不用做爱。”  
Peter张开双手，环顾整个房间，讽刺地说：“因为这一切就像那个剧院里的剧一样，很快就会过去，幕帘拉下，所有的都不会存在。你和我谁都不会承认这段关系的，你知道这不现实。”  
“你这家伙，要是稍微笨一点就好了。”  
“为什么？”  
“笨一点，我就想个办法把你永远留在我身边，哪里都不让你去。”Tony忽然拔出了手指，拍了拍Peter的屁股，“我有个小装置，试用一下。”  
Peter看着Tony把自己放下，起身去拿了一只小巧的金属管。“这是什么？按摩棒？”  
“帮助人扩张的。”  
Peter接过去仔细地看了会儿：“我想目前的扩张工作早就做完了。”  
Tony点头，继而耸肩，他坐回Peter身边，吻了他的肩头：“我的还没有。”  
“你认真的？”  
“别让我反悔。”  
Peter口干舌燥了起来，尽管身体在药物驱动下变得古怪又饥渴，钢铁侠本人提出可以被他上的建议还是太诱人了。“我不想弄伤你。”  
Tony拍拍他的左脸：“慢慢来，先用这个给我做准备工作，而且我已经准备好第二轮了——”说罢他掰开Peter的双腿，让他跨坐在自己大腿上，性器瞬间没入那狭窄的入口，顶到了最深处。刚刚遗留在身体内的白色液体顺着大腿根流了出来，甚至有点凉意。Tony盯着怀里的人看，Peter的四肢匀称有力，皮肤偏白，同其他健壮的超级英雄的肉体不同，轮廓美好得带了点斯文气质。此时这样健美完好的身体就在他怀里，因为跟他肉体的结合白皙的肤色都泛红了，双眼注视着自己的，目光交汇谁也没有躲避。——他们都沉浸在这场性爱里。  
Peter没料到这突如其来的一手，猛烈的刺激让他呼吸急促，紧紧抱住Tony的后背，接连叫了几声后才缓过来问：“那个东西，怎么用？”  
“还有精力帮我？”  
“我试试。”Peter的叫声混杂着呻吟，“先生，让我试试。”  
Tony像是表扬一个孩子，吻他：“你真有礼貌，我会让你试的。”他把那个装置展示给Peter看，告诉他按钮在那里，“我们换个姿势。”  
Peter重新躺回了床上，后背触到床单，他右手丝丝攒着那个装置：“不需要用润滑剂？”  
“这个没入我体内的时候会溢出润滑的。”  
“告诉我你发家致富的原因不是为性用品小商店提供了大量发明。”Peter说完这句话深呼吸了三次，Tony在他体内不断试探着，这试探让他怀念刚刚发生过的激烈抽插。  
Tony大声笑了出来：“你紧张的时候就会说笑话是吗？”  
“是不是我的幽默让你不能自拔了？”  
“我尽量不沉迷其中，Parker先生，虽然这有点困难。”Tony哄他似的，“可以了，还是说你找不到地方？”  
Peter尝试着把那个圆管的顶部挤进Tony身后入口，随后他启动了装置，感受着手中的设备开始了颤动。“哦，我能感觉你在颤抖。”  
Tony咬着牙，牙床互相震动的频率远比身体要严重，他亲自设计的东西，轻而易举没入他的体内。“被上原来是这样的。”  
Peter非常谨慎：“Alpha的身体不适合做这件事，你不会适应的。”  
Tony轻蔑地笑：“那我现在在上一个Omega吗？”  
蜘蛛侠气愤地咬了Tony的脖子：“咬破你的结会不会让你安静一会儿？”他在分散自己的注意力，Tony的技术太好了，每次都会撩拨他把他送上性欲的顶点，轻轻触碰几次，再猛烈一捅到底，再抽离，再没入，数次反复。他不想让自己太沉迷其中，天知道他们在这之后要怎么办，尽管他自己刚刚说得很轻松。  
Tony看出他有些紧张：“嗨，小朋友，看着我。”  
“嗯？”  
“有时候我怀疑你到底是不是25岁了。”  
Peter调高扩张装置的震动频率，Tony猝不及防痛哼一声，一口咬在他肩头，留下很深的牙印。Peter什么都没说，等到Tony适应了才掰着他的脸问：“喜欢？还是讨厌？”  
Tony摇头：“我有点想试试你的药了，说不定用了之后会好过一些。”他身后到身后，拔出那个装置，再抽出自己的阴茎，让Peter坐起来，“来吧，别告诉我你不会。”  
Peter有点拘谨，不过仍旧是学着Tony刚刚对自己做过的，扶着自己的性器缓缓进入他的身体，Alpha的内心和身体都更喜欢成为控制者，尤其是在性事中，这样的交换让他缓解了不少压力。之前被上的时候眼前看到的花海回来了，伴随着Tony的信息素的味道，感官似乎有些错乱，气味像是都有了形体和颜色，瞬间能够在他面前徘徊了，一种接着一种，花的芬芳、威士忌的醇香、小麦的甜味……它们有序地排列组合站好，接二连三走过去，走回来。  
Tony似乎感觉不到多少快感，这个体位令他在痛苦间挣扎了一会儿，额头上汗珠滚落，几分钟后他觉得后穴已经有些麻木，伸手摸索了半天找到那个装置，抱着Peter的腰：“放松。”  
“什么？”Peter看着Tony拿着那个就猜到了他要做什么，他没阻止他，似乎还有意相迎一样，让他把那家伙塞进了自己的体内。前面没入Tony的身体已经让他的快感堆叠得承受不住，身后还有个电动的设备在震动，这样淫靡的事情似乎让他有了些迷恋，超乎寻常的那种。  
Tony捧住他的脸轻声问：“舒服吗？”  
Peter已经说不出话，只能点点头，这让Tony松了口气：“小朋友，我不想让你走了。”  
Peter挺着腰，在Tony体内进进出出，勃起的地方被温热的人体吸纳，身后的入口则是被冰冷的金属管霸占侵袭，冷热交错的情欲快要把他整个人吞噬了。Tony咬了他的锁骨，换来他更加猛烈的一轮抽插，终于被操弄得无暇再交谈什么。  
这次反常的性爱结束，Tony射出的精液都留在了Peter的小腹上，他躺下，觉得身体酸痛：“你需要一个Alpha，一般人满足不了你。”  
Peter体内的药物残留效用似乎慢慢褪去了，他翻个身趴在Tony身上：“老年人，我是不是让你太辛苦了？”  
Tony摇头：“我只是担心失去你。”  
Peter没忍住脱口而出：“你已经失去我了。”  
“别泼我冷水，孩子，天啊，你这讲话方式有时候让我想揍你屁股。从斯坦福德开始，我就一分钟都没歇过，至少在这几个小时里让我远离一下现实世界。”  
“我叫你老年人只是逗你开心而已，三十几岁的人怎么倚老卖老起来了？”Peter苦笑看着自己身上左一块右一快的青紫印记，有的是吻痕，有的是被咬的齿痕，“我回家了要怎么解释？纽约来了一个带着吸盘的妖怪吗？”  
Tony抓他的头发，揉了几次：“你可以告诉大家，你接受了一场来自导师亲自指导的性爱。”  
“导师？”  
“世界上最好的。”  
“哇，现在是谁在说玩笑话？你吸收了我的幽默感吗？”Peter走下了床，他四处寻找纸巾擦干身体上的污浊。  
“我夸自己的时候一向实事求是。”  
Peter转过来，手里抓着蜘蛛侠的衣服：“我要走了，Tony，你知道的。”  
Tony坐起来：“我知道。”  
“谢谢你救了我。”  
“我失去你了吗？”  
Peter低头吻他：“或许没有，如果我们有另一个世界的话，我们会换个方式来解决这些事情吗？”  
“如果我们有另一个世界的话。”  
“再叫一声我？”  
“Peter？”  
“不是这个。”  
Tony眼底的柔情溢了出来，他有些被触动了，内心深处有个湖被风轻吹得泛起了波。  
“嗨，我的小朋友。”  
“嗨，Tony，再见。”  
Peter后退一步，飞速穿好衣服，几秒钟后消失在窗外的夜色中了。Tony过了几分钟走下床，他开始在电脑键盘上敲击，调查今晚上演“春之祭”的剧团，还有流传在黑市中的那种让Alpha异变的药物。


End file.
